Operacion: Nuevo Santa Claus
by HoshiBelle
Summary: Santa Claus, Gold D. Roger, ha dejado su puesto vacante tras fallecer. Con tan solo 24 días para Navidad, el hijo de Roger, un elfo-borg, un reno de nariz azul y el navegante tendrán que encontrar al nuevo Santa Claus, antes de cumplirse el plazo o Frosty el Payaso podría tomar ese lugar y hacer de la navidad la peor noche de cada año. La Operación debe empezar
1. Chapter 1

El viento frió y helado calaba los huesos de cada alma humana. Una semana para finalizar noviembre y junto con el su festividad del día de las brujas, en los centros comerciales ya empezaban a celebrar la navidad, árboles artificiales adornados por bombillas, esferas, luces, serpentinas, nieve artificial. Cortinas navideñas, manteles rojos con estrellas y esferas de colores, bufandas verdes, rojas, amarillas y tricolor a la venta. Papel de regalo para la ocasión, juguetes apartados para los niños bien portados.

A pesar de no estar en ese mes tan celebrativo, alegre y tradicional las personas se empezaban a preparar.

Niños corriendo, niños saltando, niños gritando, emocionados por comprar. Padres frustrados, padres cansados, padres aburridos por esta época transitada en la cual deben comprar.

Pero mientras el mundo entero se dedica a comprar regalos, adornos, ropa, calcetines, botas, guantes, gorros etc. Existe un lugar donde las personas nunca han llegado a estar. Un lugar mágico que sorprenderá.

_POLO NORTE..._

Una pequeña casa con nieve cubriendo la única puerta de entrada y salida, las ventanas llenas de escarchas y humedad, el techo duro por el hielo y carámbanos colgando de el. Dentro, la casa esta vacía, bueno, salvo por la única mesa pequeña en el centro y una silla de madera a la par, no hay luz, ni mucho menos calor, pero como dije antes, un lugar mágico.

Debajo de esa pequeña construcción, esta el lugar jamas imaginado del mundo, una enorme fabrica de juguetes, incluso mas grande que la de China y Estados Unidos. Rampas donde bajan regalos ya envueltos, personas pequeñas y medio altas caminando de un lado a otro, vestidas de colores verde, rojo y azul. El ruido de silbatos anunciando la próxima carga a salir. Maquina de control con enormes pantallas donde se vigilan a los niños y adultos. Una computadora, o eso es lo que parece, donde sobre a sobre llegan a ellos, cartas de niños pidiendo sus juguetes y buenos deseos. Mas tomando la siguiente puerta, pasando un pasillo largo y decorado con coronas y luces de varios colores, una puerta al fondo, donde se lee "ENFERMERÍA" es el lugar mas importante de todo el lugar.

Dentro solo hay 7 personas, cuatro de ellos son Dioses que han existido tantos años como la tierra, un joven de piel bronceada, cabellera negra y pecas, un elfo mitad cyborg y un reno de nariz azul. Ellos 7 están rodeando la camilla de la habitación, donde yace un hombre con el cabello ya no tan blanco como debería ser, bigote gris y la barba desaparecida, vestía un traje rojo con orillas blancas, estaba dando sus últimos suspiros, el cuerpo débil y los ojos apagados.

El reno tomo su pulso, era muy débil, sus pulmones ya no recogían mas aire, sin mirar a los otros negó con la cabeza, estaba en sus últimos minutos o quizás segundos.

-Santa Claus...- uno de los Dioses tomo su mano para despedirse...-Has hecho un gran trabajo estos 3 siglos. Has sido el rey de los últimos Santa Claus, el mejor... no te olvidaremos Roger-

Podría estar moribundo pero su sonrisa no se borraría.

-Te has llevado el respeto de los cuatro Dioses Roger. Pero no podías haber muerto después de Navidad-

-¡Shanks!- sus compañeros le reprendieron...

-¿Que?- dijo inocentemente, el solo quería animar el ambiente, puede que su amigo y quizás ídolo, sin que nadie lo supiera, estuviera a punto de morir, pero no le hubiera gustado verlos tristes a todos ellos. No en ese momento.

Todos sonrieron.

-Tu misión fue hacer sonreír y que tuvieran fe, tus metas están logradas. Solamente tu enfermedad se interpuso en tu camino, pero como todos han dicho, has sido el mejor y dudo que haya alguien que pueda sobrepasarte, mas todo puede suceder.- hablo la Diosa Naturaleza.

Todos se despidieron con una pequeña inclinación, de respeto, amistad y llena de gloria hacía el viejo Santa.

-Hijo- su voz no se escuchaba moribunda, mas bien fuerte y con energía... -se que no quieres el puesto, pues tu vocación es otra. Mas tu deber ahora es buscar a mi próximo sucesor. Estará ahí frente a ti, aguardando a que le den libertad de tomar su decisión.- tomo aire para decir mas palabras...-Tu madre esta muy orgullosa de ti... al igual que yo.

Con una última sonrisa, el Rey de los Santa Claus falleció sonriendo y relajado.

Su hijo, único, dio un pequeño apretón a esa mano sin vida como promesa de encontrar al próximo Santa Claus.

.

.

.

La noticia de la muerte de Santa Claus, llamado Gold D. Roger, se propago por toda la fabrica, casas, cada esquina. Todos sintiendo la muerte, llenándose de pesar, pero también de angustia.

Los nervios, agitación y tristeza se propagaba como plaga. Santa Claus había fallecido ¿Quien sería ahora?

Según el linaje el hijo de Roger debía tomar ese papel y ser el nuevo, mas todos sabían que no era su destino.

Porque Portgas D. Ace tenía el corazón frío y el alma y cuerpo caliente, una no muy buena combinación, debían encontrar a alguien de alma y corazón fríos o alma y corazón caliente. Y debían hacerlo rápido porque muchos sospechaban que Frosty el Payaso deseaba ese lugar y hacerse el rey, una nueva era de navidad pero con Buggy Frosty Payaso solo sería calamidad y envidia, aparte de también dinero.

Portgas D. Ace tenia un objetivo... buscar un remplazo...: Un Nuevo Santa Claus.

.

.

.

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...**

.

.

.  
En la oficina del ahora fallecido Santa, Ace, el elfo cyborg y el reno de nariz azul estaban reunidos para encontrar el sucesor del rey.

-Según las reglas de todos los Santas, cuando uno de ellos muere el próximo a tomar el lugar es el hijo o hermano o algún familiar que siga el linaje-

-Eso lo tenemos claro hermano Ace, pero el problema es este; tu eres el próxima en la linea, por lo tanto es tu deber y el único pariente que tenía Roger.

-Pero Ace no quiere ese papel, además su corazón y alma son diferentes. Roger era del lado frió, una persona buena y justa, pero del frió y su difunta esposa Rouge era de alma y corazón caliente, amable, cariñosa pero de carácter fuerte. El frío y el calor no hacen buena combinación, no aquí en el polo norte. Y al no tomar ese papel tan importante nos quedamos sin Santa Claus y sin un Santa no hay navidad, y sin navidad no hay regalos y sin regalos no hay niños felices y los niños infelices me parten el corazón- el reno salto a llorar de tristeza.

-Tranquilo Chopper, estoy seguro que encontraremos al próximo sucesor pronto.

-Esperen- Franky seguía leyendo- oh esto es supeeer-

-¿Que?- Ace echo una mirada a una de las reglas.

-Si el Santa Claus quien ha fallecido no tiene un hijo o no tiene mas familia, el próximo en la linea sera su mano derecha, sin embargo si este llegará a resultar un Dios padre, el próximo de la línea es quien mas ha ayudado a Santa Claus, quien lo guía, quien cuida su camino, quien prepara su mapa. El Navegante.

-Tenemos al próximo Santa- Franky y Chopper celebraron, brincando mientras Ace reía al poder encontrar al nuevo Santa de la nueva era.

-Vaya, han encontrado al sucesor. Esto merece celebrarse, ¿Que les parece un poco de mi agua Sanadora?

-No- todos rechazaron el agua sanadora de Shanks quien solo sonrió.

-Esperen- Chopper paro la celebración. Ace y Franky lo miraron confusos, Shanks simplemente siguió con la sonrisa.

-¿Que pasa hermanito reno? ¿no estas super emocionado?

-Chicos, el nuevo Santa es El Navegante.- exclamo fuerte.

-Oh... El Navegante ¿eh?- Shanks veía esto con mas diversión.

-Si, el Supeeeer Navegante.

Quedaron en silencio, unos segundos hasta que al fin el moreno con pecas y el elfo cyborg entendieron.

-Navegante-

Empezaron a revisar cada hoja de las reglas, buscando algo que les impidiera su celebración, algo que negara al Navegante tomar el papel. Minutos pasaron y Solo Shanks seguía celebrando, trago tras trago de su agua sanadora de esa pequeña botella que parecía tener un fondo infinito y nunca escasearse de ese liquido tan maravilloso y rejuvenecedor.

-No hay nada- exclamo Ace.

-Suuuuuuuuuuuper- Franky hizo una pose de celebración, las cuales hacía cuando estaba feliz.

Chopper sonrió aliviado, todo estaba arreglado.

-Bueno esa es otra noticia por la cual celebrar. Salud- otro trago largo de su botella para festejar... -Celebremos por el nuevo Santa Claus o mas bien La Nueva Santa Claus mujer.

-Una mujer- susurro Ace.

-Ahora me iré, debo ver como van mis compañeros con los polvos para dormir.- Con las mejillas empezando a enrojecerse por su botella mágica se retiro no sin antes añadir- Deben ir pronto y darle el aviso de su nueva posición, solo tenemos 30 días antes de Navidad y hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

_EN UN LUGAR MUY LEJOS DEL POLO NORTE..._

El viento aumento un poco más, helado y haciendo temblar.

Dentro de una habitación de un edificio, donde las personas se juntan a comer, un grupo de 5 jóvenes almorzaban, cada uno de ellos trabaja en diferentes áreas, el edificio pertenecía a uno de los canales mas vistos en toda la ciudad y el país. Algunas nubes taparon momentáneamente el sol, un viento helado que te hace titiritar paso como ráfaga en toda la ciudad. Extraño para quienes manejaban el equipo del clima, para otros solo fue viento de la navidad y otros mucho mas expertos una advertencia de lo que no habían escuchado aún.

-Yo soy tu gominola, yo soy tu gominola, osito gomi gomi gomi, gomi gominola, yo soy tu gominola, yo soy tu gominola, osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gomi gomi gominola oeo. Tres besitos dulces los amos del can-can no tenemos pelo y cantamos un refrán... Tomato, tomatón, carita de melón, moquito de mosquito pico, pico, picotón, picotón, picotón.- un joven de cabello negro y ojos onix portando un sombrero de paja, cantaba mientras pelaba su banano, el cual sería su postre- Pipi, caca, culo, pedo, pis pipi, caca, culo, pedo, pis pipi, caca, culo, pedo, pis pipi, caca, culo, caca, culo, caca, culo, caca, culo, pis. Retruécatela, traca, repica y contraataca repico, pico, pico, pico, pico, picotón, picotón, picotón.

-¿Que demonios estas cantando Luffy?- una joven de cabello naranja y ojos castaños pregunto al escucharlo decir tonterías...

-Es la nueva canción que Ussop me enseño-

El susodicho, morocho piel bronceada y con una grande nariz se puso pálido al recibir una mirada mortal de la joven a quien no le gustaba escuchar estupideces.

-Pero yo te dije que solo debías cantarla cuando estuviéramos descansando... digo trabajando.-

-Deberían hacer algo mas productivo y no estupideces.

-A mi me parece interesante la letra-

-Robin no los alientes.

-Lo siento Nami. Fufufu-

-Ya dejen de gritar y dejen dormir-

-A dormir a la calle cabeza de alga-

-No pedí tu opinión cejas rizadas.

-Ya dejen de pelear...

-Si Nami-swan

-Bruja

-Te escuche Zoro.

-Grr...

-Nadie me quiere todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito. Le quito la cabeza, le saco lo de adentro y urgfh... que rico gusanito.

-Toma idiota y deja de cantar.

-Gracias Sanji- Luffy disfruto del plato de comida cocinado por su gran amigo Sanji, quien preparaba lo mejor de lo mejor y siempre eran sabrosos. Cada uno almorzaba y metidos en algo de su trabajo.

Robin, una joven y hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, estaba a mitad de un libro de historia muy interesante y del cual sería tema en su programa que se transmitía los jueves a las 5 pm. Sanji, el cocinero de cabello rubio tapado un ojo y cejas rizadas, comprobaba uno de sus menús para la noticia de la tarde donde cada día daba una receta fácil de preparar. Zoro, de cabello verde y ojos negros, dormía, y junto a su mejor amigo Luffy enseñaban ejercicios para mantenerse en forma y también defensa personal el cual se transmitía al medio día los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Ussop daba consejos de carpintería, hablaba de armas y como actuar su muerte cada Sabado de 1pm a 3 pm. Y por último Nami, quien era la meteoróloga, saliendo todos los días, en cada transmisión de las noticias, las cuales eran tres mañana, tarde y noche. Era una de las mejores, todos los sabían incluso el presidente del canal, sus predicciones eran siempre acertadas y no había nadie quien se perdiera su momento en la televisión. Aparte de ser una mujer hermosa con el cabello largo y brilloso de ese color naranja y un cuerpo digno de ver.

Pero era la única que hacía otra cosa que no fuera de su trabajo, tenía un cuaderno donde estaba apuntando datos que sacaba de un mapa que tenía a la par, apuntaba coordenadas, las revisaba y volvía a confirmar. Lo que hacía era importante y no quería confundirse.

-Te crees la muy muy, Te crees la muy muy, Te crees la muy muy, te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy...

-Luffy- advirtió al moreno para que dejara de cantar, mas este siguió haciéndolo pero muy bajito.

-Oye bruja ¿que tanto estas haciendo?- Zoro pregunto, la verla concentrada en un mapa y no en sus cambios climáticos.

-Que te importa idiota-

-Bruja-

-Oxigenada, zorra parada, cada vez estas mas aguada usa pomada de la campana, para que se te quite lo arrugada. Quieres encajar en la sociedad  
y te dedicas a farolear eres mas fea que el chupacabras, mas mala que bush.

-¿Pensando en un viaje?- Robin no aparto su vista del libro pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que hacía su amiga con tantas coordenadas.

-No Robin. Hago un camino para viajar por todo el mundo, pasando por cada lado sin dejar de mirar nada.

Eso era muy minucioso y curioso, por decir menos. Ahora que lo pensaban, cada año la veían trazar un camino en el mapa, minuciosamente y bien marcado. Parecía importante al verla tan centrada.

- mentirosa, ladrona apestosa, tonta babosa cara de cola mala mujer no tienes piedad eres una escoria de la sociedad cállate la boca culebra mentirosa racista y envidiosa, pobre de aquel que te haga su esposa y descubra que estas bien sarnosa.

-¿Para que haces eso, Nami?- pregunto Ussop.

-La pregunta sería ¿A quien vas a estafar?- hablo Zoro.

-Eso sería a ti marimo, aumentare el iva a tu deuda si sigues con tu estupidez.- debió haberse callado.

-¿Haces esa clase de trabajo, Nami-swan?- Sanji pregunto con los ojos o mas bien su ojo en forma de corazón.

Suspiro y detuvo su trabajo, para darle un descanso a su mano, pronto terminaría, ya solo le faltaba unos cuantos pasos mas y estaría listo.

-Claro, pero es para un cliente de hace años. Cada año le envió una actualización de las nuevas "cosas" de los países, su clima y detalles de donde puede estacionarse. Le es de mucha ayuda cada vez que viaja en el último mes del año.

-Presumida niña creida, tienes problemas de autoestima aunque te metas aun temascal tus vidas pasadas no vas a limpiar desvergonzada , interesada  
en pocos años se te cae la papada no importas si lees sánscrito o ingles si te quitas los zapatos te huelen los pies.

-Interesante

-Ha de pagarte muy bien-

-Claro Ussop. De donde crees que saque para comprar mi auto. Con el miserable sueldo que me da Arlong, ni siquiera podría rentar uno.

-Te crees la muy muy, Te crees la muy muy, Te crees la muy muy, te pones minifalda y te crees la muy muy.

-CÁLLATE LUFFY

Zoro reía, fuerte y alto, porque había escuchado toda la letra y podía jurar que era dedicada a la bruja estafadora.

La habitación se hizo mas fría de lo que ya estaba...

-Prrr, quien pondría el aire acondicionado, no creo que lo necesitáramos con el frió que hace fuera.- Nami observo Ussop, la temperatura bajo, sintió su espina dorsal ser tocada por ella, sintiendo el cambio del clima.

Se levanto y camino hacía la ventana grande, observando el cielo y el sol volviendo a resplandecer.

-Empezara a nevar a la media noche.

-¿No es muy pronto para que empiece a nevar?- Ussop pregunto, en la ciudad la nieve empezaba a caer a mediados de Diciembre, el frió si aumentaba pero la nieve no caía antes. -Los cambios climáticos son tan raros.

-Oye, no te metas con el clima.- Nami conocía el clima como la palma de su mano y le era difícil ahora, entender porque nevaría antes. Daría la noticia de la nieve en las Noticias transmitidas en la Noche.

-Oh... blanca navidad... llego y nos alegra el corazón...-

-Luffy deja de cantar.

-Oh... Nami, eres mala y amargada, Santa Claus no te traerá regalos, solo te dejar carbón- le saco la lengua por cortarlo en su canción, también amaba los villancicos y las canciones que las radios ponían de navidad.

-Créeme, Santa me dará mi regalo y deja de cantar que me distraes o yo misma me encargare de decirle al viejo panzón que te deje piedras en vez de carbón y sin ningún regalo- amenazo.

Cubrió su boca con ambas manos, Nami podía cumplir sus promesas y si decía que le dejaría piedras por carbón y sin ningún regalo ella lo cumpliría.

-Tsk- Zoro chasqueo, odiaba las platicas sobre el viejo inexistente y que Luffy se emocionara por ese ser imaginario...-No le creas Luffy, solo es bipolar, además ese tal Santa no e-

-Calla- Nami le propino un tremendo golpe en la nuca -ni se te ocurra decirlo. Si tu no tienes espíritu navideño no arruines el de otros.

Luffy pasaba de su mirada de uno al otro.

El conocía a sus amigos desde que empezó a trabajar en el canal, aunque claro Zoro era su amigo desde la infancia, conociendo después a Nami y Sanji y por último Robin. Cada uno de ellos tenía 22 años a diferencia de Robin quien tenía 27, mas eso no impedía su amistad con ella. Pero de todos ellos, él sabía con quien podía contar cuando se traba de estas fechas, cuando hablaban del gordo rojo. Nami siempre estaba de su lado, apoyándolo en afirmar que Santa Claus existía. Zoro le decía que lo hacía porque ella gustaba de él, a pesar de habérselo explicado todo con detalles, el negaba tal acusación. Veía en los ojos de su mejor amiga la fe de creer en Santa, lo defendía con todo y todo. La chica creía en el y cada día cuando era navidad ella le susurraba al oído que no debía esperarlo y mucho menos levantarse antes de las 6 de la mañana, porque entonces Santa Claus lo descubriría y ya nunca jamas le dejaría regalos que tanto merecía y de los cuales la mayoría era comida.

-Son idioteces-

-Cuidado con lo que dices marimo estúpido, si mi Nami-swan dice que el gordo rojo existe entonces lo es y no se dice mas- Sanji la defendió, aunque no necesitaba de él, al menos tenía quien distrajera a Zoro con su no creencia.

-Son solo patrañas que le cuentas a los niños para que se vayan a dormir temprano, cejas de Diana...-  
-Deja de decir eso frente a él- señalo a Luffy, quien solo seguía viéndolos y aun cubriendo su boca con las manos.- Oh me asegurare que no recibas tu preciado sake, del mas fuerte-

-Grr- gruño porque como el moreno pensaba, la bruja estafadora cumplía su palabra y su sake era sagrado y esa mujer parecía un gato al escabullirse y tomar las cosas sin nadie darse cuenta.

-Fufufufu... Nami siempre defenderá las creencias de Luffy- había insinuación en las palabras de Robin y la mayoría de ellos lo sabía. Nami entre cerro los ojos fastidiada de esa conclusión, Zoro sonrió de lado no era el único que pensaba lo mismo, Ussop prefirió no decir nada queriéndose salvar de una paliza, Sanji suspiraba por el bondadoso corazón de su amada doncella al no dejar que ese idiota cerebro de niño se desilusionara y Luffy sonreía detrás de sus manos, siempre tendría a alguien de su lado.

-Yo me largo- era tan triste escuchar y ver como las personan perdían la fe ne la navidad, solo viéndola como una fiesta donde compraban regalos para quedar bien con alguien y no para compartir una fiesta tradicional en familia con mucho amor.

Fue a su pequeña oficina que le dio el tacaño y tirano Arlong, porque bien sabía que apreciaba su don de la predicción pero parecía tener una cárcel en esa oficinita. Estando en la puerta le pareció escuchar ruido, esperaba que Hatchan no estuviera de nuevo escondiéndose y jugando ahí.

Al abrir la puerta se topo con dos figuras, extrañas y conocidas... solo supo hacer una cosa... gritar.

-Ahhhhhh-

Todo el pasillo la escucho e incluso quienes estaban lejos. Sus amigos se apresuraron para saber que pasaba...

-Nami-swan, tu caballero de armadura va a tu rescate-

Muchos se acercaban a ella y preguntar ¿porque grito?... sabiendo que llamo la atención, sonrió a todos con nerviosismo y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Una rata- varios dieron pasos atrás, otros prefirieron alejarse y al final nadie quedo, solo su grupo de amigos, los únicos valientes de atrapar una rata y acariciarla.

Robin, no le creyó, conocía bien a Nami, ya hacía tiempo le había sucedido lo mismo una rata en su camino, mas ella solo les grito "Asquerosa rata callejera" y las pateaba para después ordenarle a Zoro en atraparla y dársela a los gatos del callejón quienes se la comerían con mucho gusto.  
Por ello sabía que algo mas pasaba, estaba pálida, con la mirada preocupada...

-Oye Nami ¿que pasa? ¿Porque gritas?-

-Nami-swan, tu héroe esta aquí para salvarte.

-¿Nami estas bien?-

Nami respiro varias veces, aun con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, impidiendo abrirla, mas alguien con fuerza lo hizo, pero no ellos sino alguien dentro de la oficina pequeña.

Los cinco jóvenes quienes llegaron al rescate de su amiga, observaron a las dos personas quienes salieron. Ahora añadían dos mas a la lista de cosas o personas raras que veían.

-Wow... un robot disfrazado de elfo y un niño perro.

Nami cerro los ojos, ese sería un día largo.


	3. Chapter 3

-Wow... un robot disfrazado de elfo y un niño perro.

Nami cerro los ojos, ese sería un día largo.

-No soy un niño perro, soy un reno-

-Eso no fue super, soy un elfo-borg-

-Oh, lo siento. Shishishishi sus disfraces son geniales.-

-No estamos disfrazados- ambos reclamaron

-¿Ah, no? woooow, son un elfo y un reno de verdad- sus ojos brillaban entusiasmado. -Pero, ¿no son los duendes los ayudantes de Santa Claus?

-Hey, eso no fue super. Es discriminación- El elfo-borg se sintió herido.

-Soy un reno- sollozaba el reno, siempre lo confundían con un perro y por su nariz azul siempre lo discriminaban, como decía el elfo-borg.

-Tranquilo Chopper, Luffy solamente estaba jugando, no lo decía enserio ¿Cierto Luffy?- reclamo molesta al ver al pequeño Chopper sollozar, le rompía el corazón cuando lo veía así, el era tan lindo y como un oso de peluche, tierno y esponjoso.

-Claro que si. Eres un reno genial con una nariz tan azul y única- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?- esa sonrisa le animaba, las lagrimas dejaron de derramarse y sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo.

-Claro- bajo a su altura sin dejar de sonreír... - Eres único y genial.

-Decirme que soy único y genial no me halaga idiota-

-Shishishishi- el reno era tan divertido. Incluso hizo sonreír a Sanji, Robin y Zoro quien a pesar de ser un tipo duro, ese pequeñín le agradaba solo con verlo.

-Ok- estaba feliz de arreglar el problema -Chopper, Franky ¿que hacen aquí?-

-Oh... hermana Nami hemos venido por ti-

-Cierto Nami.-

-¿Que pasa? Si es por la actualización, díganle al viejo Roger que lo tendré listo en dos días. El sabe esperar y mas a mi-

Entro a su pequeña oficina junto a Franky y Chopper, también sus cuatro amigos quienes estaban interesados en saber que pasaba y porque esos extraños y divertidas personas estaban vestidos así.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de los dos visitantes, dándose miradas entre si y nerviosos...

-¿El viejo Roger?- pregunto Sanji, no le gustaba que su hermoso cisne trabajara para un viejo y quien seguro sería un pervertido.

-Es a quien le envió, cada año actualizaciones para saber donde dirigirse.- contesto a Sanji, mientras tomaba otro cuaderno para ver que cosas habían cambiado- Estará listo para el 7 chicos- aseguro.

Franky y Chopper se quedaron en silencio, creando un ambiente tenso e incomodo. Nami al verlos vacilar empezó a preguntarse ¿que pasaba? Luffy seguía observándolos minuciosamente, eran reales o por los menos la piel del reno parecía real, muy muy real. Cada pelo, cada detalle, incluso el elfo-borg le resultaba real, su brazo era duro como el metal y cuando lo tocaba hacía el ruido de un metal. Las orejas del elfo-borg tenían el pico y no eran plásticas.

Todo ellos era real, eso significaba ¿que significaba?

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto precavida. ¿Acaso el viejo Roger no le pagaría? Porque eso era muy malo.

-Nami...- Chopper empezó hablar entre sollozos...- no puedo...- lloro alto, alarmando a mas de uno.

Franky derramaba lagrimas sin poder evitarlo...

-¿Que paso?- ahora si estaba alarmada.

-El viejo Roger ha muerto-

Ellos miraban de Franky y Chopper ha Nami. Quien pálida se había levantado para hacer le frente a la noticia.

-¿Que?-

Todo estaba mal, y llevaban 3 días de haber iniciado Diciembre. 21 días, eso era lo que tenían...

-Falleció Hermana Nami, su enfermedad se agravo hace 3 semanas y ya no había cura.

-E-eso ¿cuando paso?-

-Una semana atrás- respondió Chopper.

Ok, respiro lentamente, tratando de calmar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Aunque sus ojos estaban cristalinos, a punto de derramar las lagrimas.

-No lo puedo creer. El fue muy bueno y... y... y... no lo puedo creer- ahogaba sus sollozos y tratando de no llorar.

-Nami ¿estas bien?- Luffy se acerco a ella, rodeando sus hombros preocupado al verla tan mal, triste y dolida.

-Yo no lo creo. Es que el murió, ha sido el mejor jefe de años y ahora ya no esta.-

-Lo siento Nami.- le paso confort, tranquilidad, apoyo, estando ahí para ella.

Sanji, Robin y Zoro no dijeron nada. Prefirieron darle su mas sentido pésame en silencio.

-Esperen... eso significa que Ace ha tomado su puesto ¿cierto?- ninguno de los dos contesto... - Ace va a ser el nuevo ¿cierto?

-No hermana Nami- contesto Franky -Todos sabemos que Ace nunca ha querido ese puesto. No lo tomara.

-Pero... ¿entonces? Dios, solo faltan 21 días para el ... ya saben.- empezó a entrar en pánico -No me digan que Buggy tomara el lugar.

-NO- gritaron ambos. Suspiro de alivió.

-Quien tomara el puesto del viejo Roger, no es su hijo, sino el siguiente en la lista-

-Y ¿ese es?-

-Tu- grito feliz Franky, haciendo una pose graciosa ...- felicidades hermana Nami, eres la nueva Santa Claus-

-¿QUE?-

...

Luffy estaba con la boca abierta, Nami, su Nami... o mas bien su gran amiga Nami sería la nueva Santa Claus, podía imaginarse las miles de cosas que podía hacer y pedir ahora que su "gran amiga Nami" era la mágica Santa Claus. Por Oda, ya veía los juguetes, nah, la comida de cada país que probaría si le pedía prestado el trineo.

-¿QUE?-

Su grito había sido demasiado fuerte y lastimando sus oídos, un poco mas y los dejaría sordos. Mas lo que nunca espero ver, fue ver a la cabeza naranja desplomarse. Corriendo antes de que llegara al suelo.

-¡Nami-swan!- Sanji había gritado alterado y tratando de ser el héroe de su damisela desmayada. Y entonces sería recompensado por tal grandiosa y delicada acción, mas el estúpido, descerebrado de Luffy se le había adelantado y con esas asquerosas manos y sin delicadeza tomar el cuerpo inerte de su preciada joya. -Maldito Luffy, me gano- murmuraba sollozando.

-Nami necesita un doctor. Un doctor, llamen un doctor, un doctor. No se queden ahí, consigan un doctor- Chopper corría en círculos alarmado, preocupado.

-Tranquilo hermanito reno. Tu eres el doctor. ¿recuerdas?- Franky lo había agarrado de cuello para pararlo.

-¡Ah! Tienes razón, yo soy el doctor- se volvió en su modo profesional -Recuestala en le sofá, se ha de haber desmayado de la impresión. Franky te dije que debías decirle con cuidado, despacio para no alterarla.

-Pero entonces no seria super sorpresa-

-Esperen- Zoro llamo la atención, mirando del reno al elfo-borg a la bruja desmayada -esto es una broma ¿cierto?.-

Ni Franky o Chopper contestaron, no sabiendo que decir.

-Pienso igual que el marimo, esto es una maldita broma. Y por esas estúpidas palabras hicieron desmayar a mi hermosa Nami-swan.-

-¿Porque no nos creen?- murmuro el reno a Franky, alzando los hombros al no tener respuesta.

-Yo si les creo- Luffy los apoyo, observando como el reno revisaba a Nami.

-Claro, porque tienes un cerebro de goma y demasiada imaginación. Incluso Ussop miente mejor.

-¿Ussop es un mentiroso?- Luffy parecía alarmado.

-Hey yo no soy un mentiroso- Ussop se defendió. Aunque claro sabía que decían la verdad.

-Nadie duda de eso, nariz larga- Robin hablo por primera vez desde que entraron a la pequeña oficina. Solo escuchando y estudiando a ambos invitados de la pelinaranja.

-Esta fantasía esta yendo demasiado lejos- Sanji veía muy animado a Luffy y no quería ni imaginar cuando el moreno supiera que todo era una mentira y por una broma.

-No somos una fantasía- defendió Chopper quien se entregaba mucho a su trabajo y defendía el de sus amigos..- si lo fuera podría hacer esto...- y sin que nadie lo esperara se elevo en el aire a 50 centímetros del suelo...

-Tome demasiado sake- Zoro sabía que no debía beber mas allá de 25 botellas cuando estaba en el trabajo, porque rápido se dormía y empezaba a alucinar.

-Wow... eso es genial- alabo Luffy.

-Debo admitir que es una clase de magia interesante- opino Robin.

-Trucos básicos y baratos- declaro Sanji.

-No insultes la super magia rubio- Franky sabía que no debía perder mas tiempo.. -y si no nos creen es una super lastima. Porque el no tener fe, es el motivo que ya no se les de regalos a los adultos.

-Yo si creo, tengo mucha fe y quiero recibir mi regalo-

-Siempre recibes regalos Luffy. No creas en lo que dicen. Zoro y Sanji, tienen razón, Santa Claus no exis...

-NO DIGAS ESO- Chopper y Franky exclamaron juntos... asustando a Ussop por repentina reacción.

-Cada vez que alguien dice eso, la magia empieza a desvanecerse. Y eso es super malo-

-Agh por favor. ¿Cuanto les pago la bruja para que interpretaran esos papeles? Ya nos dimos cuenta de sus absurdas actuaciones, dejen de hacer tonterías-

-No estamos actuando y tampoco nos pagaron.- reclamo ofendido Chopper.  
Luffy alguna vez tuvo un sueño, donde el conocía a duendes, hablaba con los renos y conocía a alguien quien decía era el Dios de los sueños y era una persona muy interesante y divertida. Así que para él, ellos dos, eran muy pero muy reales.

-Y ¿porque le dices bruja a Nami?- en un murmullo el pequeño reno pregunto a Zoro frente al peliverde.

-Por que lo es- respondió mientras observaba muy minuciosamente al reno de nariz azul.

-Ya no podemos perder mas tiempo... estamos muy super atrasados con la entrega del puesto y la hermana Nami debe estar ya en el taller... peque doc, harías el honor-

-Claro Franky-

Luffy no quería perderse nada. Prestaba atenta atención a lo que haría el reno. Chopper levanto sus dos patas sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Nami, al verse preparado las junto en un aplauso soltando chispas que cubrieron a la joven.

-¿Qu... qu... que paso?- Tartamudeo Ussop algo asustado al ver lo que esas chispas brillantes hicieron.

-Demonios- maldijo Sanji..

-Genial- Zoro dijo con sarcasmo.

-Interesante, muy interesante- Robin no había perdido de vista nada de lo pasado.

Luffy estaba sin habla, tantas palabras por decir de la emoción pero ninguna salía. Era tan genial, maravilloso, excelente.

-Wow patas misteriosas- murmuro.

Le cambiaron de atuendo a la pelinaranja, el traje que usualmente usaría un Santa Claus, hombre, estaba modificado para una mujer, un vestido y sin barba, solo su cabello largo y rizado.

Franky la tomo en sus brazos, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo. Y había mucho que hacer en el taller y en ser presentada ante todos los duendes, elfos y los Dioses.

-¿A donde llevan a Nami?- pregunto Luffy.

-Al Taller. Son pocos los días que nos quedan y al ser la Nueva Santa Claus, debe ir a poner orden.- Chopper se agarro de la pierna del elfo-borg.

-Yo también quiero ir- pidió Luffy no se perdería la oportunidad de ir a visitar el gran Taller de Santa y el Polo Norte o era ¿Polo Sur?

Franky y Chopper se vieron entre si, tratando de comunicarse con la mirada. Sabían hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaban a humanos normales al Taller y no sabían si sería buena idea, pero esos cinco jóvenes los habían visto y les habían explicado lo que eran. No tenían a nadie para poder borrarles los recuerdos. Se encogieron de hombros.

-Lu-Luffy, no creo que sea buena idea- con un chillido Ussop opino.

-Claro que puedes ir, sería tan super que conocieran el Taller- Franky los insto a tomarle el brazo.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii- dando brincos, tomo al reno en sus brazos y tomo el hombro del elfo-borg.

-¿Ustedes quieren venir?-

-Si Luffy va, yo también quiero ir. Claro es para protegerlo de cualquier cosa en la nieve. Y solo alguien como el Valiente Ussop se arriesgaría-

-¿Enserio?- grito Chopper, no sabía que los humanos normales eran tan maravillosos y valientes.

-No estaría mal conocer "El Taller"- Robin se apropio de uno de los brazos del elfo-borg.

-Si Robin-swan va, yo también iré, no puedo dejarla desprotegida...- con su baile de enamorado dando vueltas llego hasta la morena arrodillándose y tomando su mano-melloniere

-¿Y tu hermano pelo verde?-

-¿Quien quiere que el marimo idiota vaya? Mejor que se quede, es tan amargado que ni siquiera cree en la magia..

-Como si también creyeras en ello cejas rizadas-

-A mi me importaría- hablo Robin con su siempre sonrisa.

-Vamos Zoro, va a ser genial. Una aventura...-

-Que mas da- si Luffy decía que habría una aventura, así sería y no se la quería perder.

-Supppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr-

Cada uno toco una parte de Franky, esperando que algo pasara.  
Cuando sucedió, solo vieron un destello blanco, una luz cegadora, que desapareció así como vino. Al abrir los ojos se vieron frente a una casa o mas bien pequeña cabaña, desolada con el techo cubierto de nieve, picos de carámbanos colgando y el viento frió y nieve que empezaba a abundar y calar sus huesos con forme pasaban los segundos.

-Ha-ha...ce-ce mu... mu... mucho... frioooooo- Todo el cuerpo de Ussop temblaba no llevaba ropa para esta clase de temperatura tan baja.

-¿Porque de repente... empieza a haber mas viento y nieve?- pregunto Sanji alzando algo la voz.

-Eso se debe a la Diosa de la Nieve...- explico Chopper- sabe de nuestra presencia y de seguro nos esta dando la bienvenida.

-Nieve... siiii- Luffy tomo un puño de nieve con sus manos, aunque se les congelaron, y se la tiro al primero que cruzo en su camino.. Ussop.

-LUFFY... esta frió.-

-Que linda cabaña- Robin hablo. Empezaba a dudar si era una broma o alguien les dio un alucinógeno muy fuerte.

-Gracias... pero no estan bonita como lo de adentro, lo cual es gran-magnific-suppppppeeeeeerrrrrrr-

Al entrar Zoro resoplo. No había nada, solo una mesa, una silla, y, no, no había polvo pero nada mas.

-¿Esto es una broma?-

Chopper sonrió, todos los primerizos decían eso, incluso él llego a decirlo una vez. Porque a simple vista, parecía una broma, mas cuando la magia actuaba todo era diferente.

Alejo la silla de la mesa a una distancia de un metro, el suelo debajo de ellos empezó a temblar, la mesa se separo en dos y el suelo con ella, un sonido de engranajes moviendose empezó a aumentar conforme la mesa se separaba. Una caja grande, de metal y con una puerta de rejas salió en su totalidad, abriéndose. Nadie se movió, excepto Luffy quien subió seguido de Franky y Chopper y con ellos Nami..

-¿Suben?-

Dudando los cuatro restantes subieron... el elevador empezó a bajar y con forme lo hacía el frió ya no se sentía tanto, estaba fresco pero cálido. No sabían cuanto tiempo pasaron bajando, mas en algún momento este paro y la puerta de rejas se abrió, una puerta de madera se deslizo hasta dejar la vista del interior.

Literalmente, la boca se les desencajo, la vista era irreal y espectacular, mágica. Ni siquiera pudieron mover algún musculo. Ahora si no sabían si seguían despiertos o dormían. Era como una película o mucho mejor.

Oh si, era eso, mucho mejor. Mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

Sus ojos se volvieron estrellas, aun con la boca abierta de la impresión dio unos pasos hacía adelante, dejando a sus amigos detrás. Ahora podía escuchar bien el ruido de las maquinarias, las pequeñas personas caminar de un lado a otro, con papeles de regalo de muchos colores y dibujos. Los juguetes salir y ser observados minuciosamente para que no tuvieran fallos, frente a esta maquina había una enorme caja de madera donde varios juguetes sobresalían, y un grupo de duendes los probaban pues tenían defectos. Pequeños seres envolviendo, otros colocando el moño o no serían regalos, ellos se movían rápido no perdían el tiempo y al parecer no lo habían notado.

Sus ojos se agrandaron mucho mas al ver una pequeña maquina, como una televisión de 15 pulgadas, cual se encendía cuando un vaso era puesto debajo de él, el liquido negro y caliente salía, también blanco, la leche y el tercero sacaba espuma. Él deseaba poder probar, también había algunos pasteles en una mesa y solo verlos se le hizo agua la boca, un hilo de baba caía por la comisura de su labio.

-Geeeenial- exclamo, esto si era como el se lo imaginaba y como lo vio en la película "Santa Clausula" ... no podían culparlo era fanático de las películas navideñas, aunque no le agradaba mucho la película "El Grinch" ... ¿Quien en su sano juicio quería robarse la Navidad? Si el lo tuviera en frente le daría su merecido y haría del perro su amigo.

-¿Esto es real?- pregunto incrédulo Ussop. Había tantas maquinas, tanta tecnología, que le ganaban a los que habían allá arriba en el mundo.

-Claro que es real hermano nariz larga- Franky y aun la inconsciente Nami, salió del ascensor junto a Chopper, los demás parecían no muy seguros de hacerlo mas Robin no lo dudo tanto, esta sería una grata experiencia. Ussop se prendió detrás de su espalda quería protección y aunque el era valiente, prefería darles el benefició de la duda, además protegería la retaguardia de la mujer morena.

Algunos vieron la presencia del reno, quien se había adelantado mas. Saludándolo entusiasmados.

-Hola Doctor Chopper-

-Bienvenido de nuevo Doctor reno-

-Doctor Chopper, Hola-

Varios gritaban en grupo y otros solos, pero los saludos eran calurosos.

-HOLA...Duendes- se retorcía en su pequeño baile, había sido halagado- decirme Doctor Chopper no me halaga enanos-

La mayoría rió y otros sonrieron. Querían y apreciaban mucho al doctor, al ser el único y porque los cuidaba muy bien.

-DUENDES- grito Luffy, sus ojos se iluminaron mucho mas, ¿Porque no lo había pensado antes? ellos no eran personas pequeñas, eran duendes, tenían las orejas puntiagudas, vestían de verde con rojo, sus trajes a su medida, sus zapatos con la punta hacía arriba y también un gorro con una borla en la punta, guantes en sus manos.

-HOLA- todos los duendes saludaron al moreno humano quien parecía maravillado de verlos.

Los duendes se destacaban por su amabilidad, trabajo y felicidad.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse,. Lo habían saludado, simplemente era el mejor día de su vida.

-Es por aquí. Siganme- Franky lidero el camino. Debían llegar a la oficina que fue del antiguo y fallecido Santa Claus y despertar a Nami.

Por donde caminaron se toparon con hombres de la altura de Franky y otros mas bajitos, tenían también las orejas puntiagudas, mas estos vestían de azul y con el gorro, mas no llevaban los mismos zapatos que los duendes, ellos usaban botas de combate negra y saludaban con respeto a Franky, otros le hablaban con mucha familiaridad. Como amigos.

Aún les costaba trabajo articular palabras, cada persona o ser que veían les asombraba y cada vez sabían que no estaban soñando y que todo era una realidad muy muy imaginativa.

Si Robin, alguna vez creyó en Santa Claus cuando niña, ahora tenía curiosidad por saber como se manejaba el lugar y cuanto tiempo llevaban haciendo ese gran trabajo. Ussop estaba tan asombrado que sus mentiras se verían como mentiras (valga la redundancia) al compararlas con el mágico lugar, en su vida llego a creer en algo como eso, grande, asombroso y los famosos llamados Duendes. Sanji llevaba su quinto cigarrillo, desde que habían aterrizado en el frío y helado Polo Norte, entrar a la cabaña helada, bajar por ese escondido ascensor, ver esas grandes maquinas con juguetes saliendo de ellas, los duendes felices saludando y ahora, saber donde diablos le llevaban lo tenían ...¿alterado? ¿nervioso? ¿desconfiado? ¿preocupado? No sabían en realidad cual de todas esa era la correcta. Zoro no dejaba pasar nada por alto, y aun seguía en su creencia de estar borracho y dormido. Los únicos que se verían emocionados en un lugar así, serían Ussop porque todo lo sucedido le ganaría a sus mentiras, Robin, demonios esa mujer estaba metida en todo y cualquier cosas rara le causaba curiosidad y saber la causa de su origen, y por último mas no menos importante, Luffy su mejor amigo era un joven aventurero, sincero, creyente de la justicia aunque no de los corruptos policías, inocente y muy, muy, muy, fan de la Navidad y Santa Claus, por eso no le asombraba que el moreno estuviera tan feliz e ilusionado, maravillado con todo esto que les rodeaba ahora.

-¿A donde vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar Ussop, estaban recorriendo un largo pasillo y tenía un mal presentimiento de ser llevados a una trampa.

-A la oficina del jefe hermano nariz larga- Franky llego frente a la puerta, la cual tenía escrito con letras roja "SANTA CLAUS". No toco, simplemente abrió, ni siquiera se le dificulto hacerlo a pesar de tener sus brazos ocupados.

La habitación era de tamaño normal de la de una oficina del jefe. Habían adornos en el techo colgando, luces para esa época, un aroma a manzana y canela que hacían recordar el hogar. Un escritorio echo de madera de Adán, la mejor de todas y fabricada por el elfo-borg mas Supah del Polo Norte, papeles apilados, lapices y un sillón negro, el cual se veía muy cómodo, como el ocupante.

-¿Que le paso?- fue su primera pregunta, ni siquiera notando a las personas detrás del elfo-borg y el reno. Su preocupación era valida, hacía una semana había perdido no solo a uno de los Grandes Santa Claus, sino también amigo y padre. Por lo tanto no estaba preparado para perder a otro mas.

-Esta desmayada Ace.- tranquilizo Chopper- de la impresión y por la noticia de sopetón que le lanzo Franky.

Un poco mas aliviado, sonrió. No podía esperar mas del jefe de Técnicos en Sistemas e Ingeniero Fabricador del Taller, el elfo-borg era la persona mas feliz, sentimental y pervertido. Por lo tanto daría una noticia tan importante en alto y gritando "Super" con todo sus pulmones.

-Era una gran noticia y yo Franky Supah debía dársela con emoción

-Jajajaja... lo se- sin embargo al fin pudo notar al grupo de 5 que venía detrás del elfo-borg y el reno doctor... - y ¿quienes son ellos?-

-Wow- mas Luffy se les adelanto a las presentaciones, el joven moreno observaba como la ventana de la habitación mostraba la imagen de una nevada con un brillante sol, moviéndose e incluso podía sentir el viento frió y el calor de los rayos del sol... - es tan real- sus ojos brillaban cada vez más..

-Cierto- Ace se acerco al chico -solo las personas que creen en la magia de la navidad y tienen fe, pueden sentir el poder de esta ventana.

-¿Enserio? shishishi, yo creo en la magia de la Navidad-

-Ellos son los amigos de hermana Nami. Nos vieron y ellos quisieron venir. Ahora aquí están. Él es el super hermano Luffy y gran creyente de Santa-

-Si son amigos de Nami, entonces también nuestros amigos. Bienvenidos al Taller de Santa Claus-

-Una muy grata bienvenida.- dijo Robin.

-Si mi Robin-swan esta feliz yo también- Sanji derramo su amor, olvidándose por un momento de sus pensamientos y todo lo extraño que pasaron.

-Yo siempre supe que Santa Claus existía.. Varias veces tuvimos platicas, dándole consejos sobre como volar y elegir a los niños buenos...-

-Cállate Ussop - Zoro le lanzo una mirada de mal humor, no estaba para escuchar las perotadas del narizón.

-Muy armoniosos, veo- Una gota de sudor surco por su frente, su atención volvió a la chica en los brazos del elfo -¿Quien la despertara?-

La pelinaranja llevaba años trabajando para su padre y la conocía, sabía de su carácter, mmm ¿como le diría? ¿Explosivo? ¿Gruñón? bueno tenía muchos nombres, pero la mayoría sabía que no debía meterse con una navegante de Santa cuando esta acababa de desmayarse y por darle una noticia de sopetón. Franky y Chopper se hicieron los desentendidos, Ussop conociendo a su amiga prefirió dejarle el trabajo a alguien suicida.

Sanji estaba mas que voluntariosos en hacerlo, su maravillosos cisne lo recompensaría cuando la despertara y viera a su héroe frente a ella. Ni siquiera había dicho o hecho algo cuando el rubio ya estaba haciendo sus pasos de amor volando del suelo y con los ojos perdido en algún punto del techo.

-Melloniere

- Demos por perdido al ero-cook.- el cocinero ni siquiera podía salir de su fantasía y darle una pelea al peliverde.

No hubo falta nadie voluntarioso para despertar a la belleza durmiente.

Nami había empezado a moverse, una de sus manos yendo hacía su cabeza, sus ojos aún no se habían abierto, gemidos quejosos salían de ella. Franky se había quedado paralizado, Ace por precaución de su propia vida dio un paso hacía atrás, Chopper se escondió detrás de las piernas de Robin. Sanji aun soñaba despierto. Luffy seguía disfrutando de la misteriosa ventana, la cual ahora mostraba un día de otoño las hojas secas estaban calientes.

-Oye bruja despierta- Zoro había sido él único valiente, y quizás tonto, en hablarle.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cuerpo estaba siendo sostenido por unos brazos grandes y gruesos, el techo que veía tenía pintado estrellas con copos de nieve, todo a su alrededor tenía un adorno y el aroma, ¡Oh por todos los Claus! olía a casa.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH-

.

La cabaña, la única en el Polo Norte, estaba tranquila y desierta la nieve cayendo y el viento soplando, todo tranquilo, hasta que de pronto un grito salió debajo de ella, los carámbanos cayeron incrustándose en la blanca nieve, los copos de nieve dejaron de caer, solo el viento seguía. En el taller, los duendes se habían escondidos en el primer lugar que encontraron, los elfos encerrándose en un armario. Los renos se recostaron y no hicieron movimiento alguno, para no disgustar a la dueña del grito escalofriante.

.

Franky la había dejado caer. Luffy había regresado su atención a sus amigos, olvidándose de la ventana misteriosa y recuperar el sentido auditivo.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICIERON A MI CABELLO?-

Ace, Franky y Chopper respiraron aliviados, solo era eso. No debían preocuparse tanto.

-¿Que le pasa a tu cabello? Solo esta blanco, porque eres Santa- Luffy tomaba cada mechón de su cabello buscando si aun existía alguno de color naranja.

-Quiero mi cabello devuelta a su color real. No blanco. AHORA-

-Nami, no puedes hacer eso- Ace hablo, acercándose- Roger murió y es tu deber ahora reemplazarlo. Si te quitas el gorro... Frosty Buggy tomara tu lugar-

Nami se quedo apretando sus manos sobre el gorro, sabía que el gorro era lo importante para hacerla un Santa Claus y aunque lamentaba la perdida del viejo Roger y no quería ese puesto no podía dejarle el camino libre a ese payaso frió.

-Pero.. pero, debe haber alguna ley que prohíba a una mujer ser Santa Claus ¿cierto?-

-Buscamos Nami, pero no hay ninguna ley del Polo Norte que prohíba a una mujer tomar el papel del nuevo Santa- le respondió Chopper.

-Genial Nami. Eres Santa Claus- Luffy grito emocionado -he sido un buen niño y quiero todos mis juguetes... especialmente los que se comen-

-Cállate Luffy- espeto con brusquedad...

Ella debía hacer algo, no podía tomar ese papel tan importante, no porque fuera mujer, porque eso sería discriminación, tampoco era porque no le pagarán ella sabía bien cuanto oro tenían los Santas. El problema era su corazón y alma, quizás Ace tenía opuestos, frió y calor, pero ella también tenía un problema con eso.

No debía rendirse, ella iba a buscar, en cada rincón, en cada viejo libro en todos los lugares, hasta hallar una solución. Su principal trabajo sería leer todas las leyes y buscar al mejor reemplazo, el cual no le llevara al payaso frió. Y por lo que veía tenía mucho trabajo, mucha presión al tener tan solo 18 días para la Navidad.

Empujo a todos, saliendo de la habitación, debía ir al primer lugar donde estaban las leyes. La biblioteca. Tendría un largo, pesado y trabajosos días.


	5. Chapter 5

5 días habían pasado desde que ellos llegaron al Polo Norte. 5 días desde que vieron por primera vez el Taller de Santa y esos 5 días habían conocido cada parte de el lugar, a los duendes, cuales eran sus trabajos.

También habían conocido a la Franky Family, o sea los Elfos. los únicos elfos que trabajaban en el Taller. Conociendo también a los cuatro Dioses Padres, aunque el mas interesante había sido el pelirrojo, mucho mas para Luffy

_Llevaban 14 horas de estar en las instalaciones del Taller, habían comido, gracias a Sanji, porque el chef estaba de vacaciones y regresaba en dos días. Además la comida que había dejado preparada era para los duendes, abundante hasta el día de su llegada. Además algunos duendes habían quedado maravillados por la excelente cocina del rubio._

_Ahora mismo, caminaban con Ace, aunque Sanji se había quedado en la cocina y Robin hablando con uno de los duendes mas grandes, quien tenía siglos de vida._

_Mientras caminaban para mostrarles donde vivían los renos que volaban, se toparon con cuatro personas, extrañas por sus vestimentas, pero conocían al pelinegro pecoso._

_Fueron presentados como la Diosa Madre Naturaleza, Dios Padre Sol, Dios Padre Cazador y Lluvia, y el cuarto Dios de los sueños._

_Luffy pudo reconocer a uno, el mismo que había visto en sus sueños, el hombre de cabellera roja, con una sonrisa que igualaba la suya, con un solo brazo ¿donde estaba el otro? y su única mano sostenía una botella de hierro y plata, en la cual siempre había su "agua sanadora". Su cabeza era cubierta por un sombrero de paja y su capa negra le daba personalidad. Y tres cicatrices en su ojo izquierdo._

_-Pueden decirme Shanks, es mas corto- le tendió la mano a cada uno de los amigos de la que ahora era el santa Claus. Pero con él último a quien saludo, al sostener su mano sintió algo, algo mágico, vivaz, único y que lo hizo sonreír mucho mas. -¿Cual es tu nombre, hijo?_

_-Luffy... shishishi... ¿soy tu hijo?- era tanta la inocencia del joven que hizo sonreír a mas de uno, incluso a la Diosa Madre Naturaleza quien poco sonreía._

_-Jajajaja..._

_-¿Quien eres?- pregunto, con su dedo meñique metido en su nariz... había perdido la información y su atención se centro en un duende que envolvía un regalo._

_-¿Acaso no prestaste atención Luffy...?- Ussop quería golpearlo y hacerle entrenar para prestar atención a las cosas que de verdad importaban... negó con la cabeza exasperado...- Es Shanks, el Dios de los sueños._

_-¿El Dios de los Sueños?- al asentir Shanks, su sonrisa se amplió -genial, entonces puedes cumplir mi sueño. Quiero un castillo hecho de carne, toda, pedazos grandes, con un lago de salsa para acompañarlos..._

_-Idiota-_

_Ace se rió, con las pocas horas que había conocido a Luffy le caía bien e incluso ya eran amigos, porque el moreno no se daría por vencido de que el hijo del difunto Santa Claus anterior no aceptara su lazo de amistad. Sería tan genial._

_-No Luffy, Shanks es el Dios de los Sueños, el con sus polvos mágicos hace dormir a las personas y a los niños cuando es Navidad- Ace lo había tomado por los hombros para explicárselo. _

_-Ahhhhh- había entendido- pero yo no necesito eso._

_-Todos lo necesitan Luffy, sin los polvos las personas no podrían dormir tranquilamente, además Shanks vela tus sueños._

_-Ahhhhh... tu vigilas mis sueños, yo te vi en uno de ellos._

_Shanks se sorprendió, ni un niño, excluyendo a los adultos al ya no creer en la magia, lo había visto en sus sueños, a menos que este creyera tanto en santa Claus y lo viera, pero ni aun así. Nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo._

_-¿Enserio?- Ben Beckam un amigo y ayudante del Dios pelirrojo se sorprendió también._

_-Yo no necesito de nadie para dormir, puedo hacerlo solo. Miren- y sin que nadie lo esperara, Luffy se había quedado dormido parado y roncando._

_-¿Se durmió de verdad?- pregunto Shanks y Beckam._

_-Suele hacerlo a veces. Es extraño- contesto Ussop._

_-Solo despiertalo- ordeno Zoro. _

_Luffy tenía la cabeza echada hacía atrás, con la boca abierta y un hilo de baba saliendo de sus labios y un globo de moco en su nariz._

_-Carne- simple palabra para despertar a un joven con gran apetito._

_-¿Donde? ¿Cuando? ¿Quien?- _

_Causo risa, Shanks sabía que no era la primera persona que veía dormirse así tan de pronto, Ace, era uno de los que integraban la lista, también otros cuatro mas. _

_Y eso era lo que lo sorprendía._

_-¿Donde esta la primera mujer Santa Claus?- los cuatro Dioses pidieron._  
_  
-Ha estado encerrada en la biblioteca por todo un día completo.- informo Robin al llegar junto a ellos y escuchar la presentación completa de esos cuatro serse deidades. -Busca una solución a su problema._

_-¿Su problema?- pregunto la Madre Naturaleza- Aun no ha aceptado su cargo. Esa niña tiene problemas._

_-¿Nami tiene problemas?- pregunto Luffy._

_-Portgas D. Ace, cuando la veas dile a la señorita Santa que a los 10 días antes de Navidad se hará oficial su cargo.-_

_Sin mas se retiro con los otros dos, solo quedando Shanks con ellos, ya que le gustaba visitar el taller y tomarse un tiempo de meditación con su botella, en conclusión tener pequeñas celebraciones con los duendes a escondidas._

_-Hey Luffy... ¿Quieres acompañarnos y visitar mi mundo?-_

_-¿De verdad? Eso sería genial-_

_Shanks, Luffy y Ben se alejaron, hablando, contando anécdotas divertidas y quedando Ben como las niñera de su jefe y un parecido jefe solo que joven._

Fue un viaje interesante conociendo a los amigos, no trabajadores ,del Dios muy bien. Pero esa no fue la única maravilla que conocieron. Dos días después de haber conocido a los Dioses y Shanks, Sanji había tenido una gran sorpresa.

Desde años el había escuchado hablar del chef mas increíble del mundo, pero lamentable mente este llevaba un siglo muerto y no había quien lo superara, mas el se le acercaba mucho y varias personas se lo decían.

Sanji había cumplido un sueño y aun se creía dormido. Al tercer día de estar ahí, un hombre robusto y rubio con los bigotes trenzado había aparecido en la cocina del Taller. Gritando "¿Quien demonios te ha dado el permiso de usar mi cocina, mocoso?"

Sanji casi golpeaba al hombre por interrumpirlo hasta que fue detenido por Ace y entrometiéndose en su camino dos ayudante del hombre llamados Patty y Carne.

Cuando se enteraron quien era el hombre, Pierna Roja Zeff, aquel afamado chef que había muerto un siglo atrás, el rubio había quedado impresionado.  
Cabe decir que ambos habían quedado viéndose a los ojos y tener una competencia para saber quien era mejor y una pelea con Patty y Carne quienes terminaron inconscientes.

Esos cinco días habían sido hubiera dicho que las personas ahí o mas bien seres, tendrías años y años de vida. Zeff tenía dos siglos de años. Ace un siglo, Franky tenía tres siglos, Shanks era el mayor de todos ellos junto con los Dioses y no quería decir su edad. Aún no preguntaban por la edad de Nami.

Además todo había empezado con la fotografía del viejo Roger, en la cual aparentaba 35 años y habían dicho que murió joven. Hasta que se enteraron de su edad, 3 siglos. 300 años para Luffy. Todo aun los seguía impresionando.

Chopper había estado ocupado esos días, revisando la salud de los renos y así no tener un contratiempo cuando llegara el 24. Estaban a tan solo 13 días para la Navidad y todo estaba bien, excepto Nami quien aun no había salido de la biblioteca buscando la solución a su nuevo cargo.

Un poco cansado, había logrado juntarse con el grupo de invitado y amigos, un pequeño grupo de duendes estaba frente a Ussop escuchando una de sus grandiosas historias. Sin querer perderse nada, porque sus historias eran tan impresionantes, el era todo un héroe, se acerco y sentó para escuchar.

.. ¿golpeaste a todos esos matones?- uno de los duendes, del grupo de inocentes y niños de pocos años, pregunto con emoción.

-Claro que si, ninguno fue rival para mi, el Gran Ussop el Valiente- se jacto de él mismo.

-Wow... el podría ayudar con los Yetis...

Al escuchar "Yetis" Ussop, ya tenía una historia que contar y que ellos escucharan, así podrían admirarlo más.

-¿Los Yetis?- dijo sin mucha impresión y una gran sonrisa. -Ja los Yetis no son tan fuertes, es más. Los Yetis son mis amigos.-

Esperaba escuchar un grito de "wow's" , mas nada de eso sucedió, fue todo lo contrario, había temor, miedo y desesperación en sus rostros. No espero mucho tiempo cuando los duendes mas pequeños gritaron y corrieron. También sucedió lo mismo con Chopper, pero este grito fuerte las palabras de alarma.

-UN INTRUSO, HAY UN INTRUSO, TRABAJA PARA LOS YETIS...-

Ace fue el primero en pararse. ¿Había un infiltrado?¿Uno de los enemigos del Polo Norte?

Las luces rojas iluminaron todo el taller, pasillos y el polo norte. Nami salió de la biblioteca para saber que sucedía.

-Llamen a seguridad.- un duende grito.

Sin esperar tanto, las puertas principales se abrieron dejando pasar a varias personas con un uniforme del ejercito rojo y sus gorros, rodearon a Chopper y Ussop.

-¿Qu-que pasa?-

-Hombre nariz larga... estas condenado, los amigos de los Yetis son enemigos. Por lo tanto, serás condenado a la horca.

Zoro entro en el círculo con sus espadas, las cuales nadie sabía de donde las había sacado. Robin también entro. Ace suspiro, al parecer las mentiras de

Ussop lo habían llevado a problemas...

-Llamen a Ojos de Halcón. El hará la sentencia.

A pesar de todo, Luffy ni siquiera había dicho o echo algo, el seguía comiendo, porque eso era lo mas importante. Además Ussop tenía la ayuda de Zoro y Robin y ahora se les única Sanji. Con una mano ocupada con una pieza de pastel y la otra un pedazo de carne, observaba todo.

Quien hubiera dicho que el Polo Norte, tenía una gran seguridad... Pero ¿cual era el problema con los Yetis? y ¿Que eran los Yetis? esas eran las incognitas de Luffy las cuales esperaba pronto saber.


	6. Chapter 6

Las piernas de Ussop temblaban, sus rodillas topaban causando el sonido de huesos crujiendo, detrás de Zoro, el nariz larga, no sabía que hacer. Ni siquiera tenía una idea de lo que dijo o bueno si sabía pero no entendía. ¿Que pasaba con los Yetis y ellos?

Nunca había tenido tantos problemas por una de sus mas grandes historias. Claro que eran mentiras pero eso nadie debía saberlo y ahora, por decir algo que no era verdad lo querían degollar. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, no quería morir aún, era muy joven.

Robin hizo la pregunta que contestaría las acciones de los seres extraordinarios.

-¿Cual es el problema con los Yetis?-

La líder de la seguridad fue quien contesto.

-Los Yetis son nuestro enemigos. Han querido apropiarse del Polo Norte, mas bien, del trineo, y el traje de Santa. Porque ahí esta la magia.

-La competencia-

-Ese hombre de nariz larga, es amigo de los Yetis. Y todo amigo de los Yetis es nuestro enemigo e infiltrado, lo cual le da la sentencia de ser decapitado.

Ussop chillo, no tenía la mas mínima idea de que decir "Yetis" y "amigos" en una misma oración le causarían esos problemas.

-Es un mentiroso compulsivo- declaro Sanji, aunque con una sonrisa, no por los sucesos, sino por el líder quien era una mujer -Melloniere, eres tan hermosa como el amanecer-

Estaba sobre su rodilla frente a ella, tomándola la mano y depositando un beso con un suspiro.

-Quítate de enfrente pervertido- y de una patada lo envió de regreso con sus amigos -Es suficiente tener al elfo pervertido. El mayor de todos.

Con una mano en el cuello Franky sonrió tímidamente y leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿En serio lo crees?- nunca le habían dicho un halago tan grande y que lo clasificaran. - Me esfuerzo mucho por serlo

-No era un halago- refuto pero ni eso sirvió, le había inflado el ego de perversidad al elfo-borg.

-¿Que esta pasando?- era una voz que ordenaba saber todo ese alboroto.

-Nami- Luffy ya estaba junto a ella, mostrandole el pastel de manzana con cubierta de turrón. También contándole de las galletas con forma de árbol de navidad, jengibre y santas.

Justo en ese momento, las puertas de el pelotón de seguridad se abrieron, las cuales estaban camufladas con el color de las paredes, un hombre de cabellera negra corta, vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos y una espada en la espalda apareció.

Le abrieron camino hasta llegar al sentenciado.

Zoro había estrechado los ojos, ese hombre era un espadachín, y sus ojos amarillas parecían los de un halcón. Ese sería un rival fuerte, podía saberlo con solo verlo, desenvaino sus espadas, listo para la acción.

-Vengo por el sentenciado- su voz parecía molesta y como no, el estaba durmiendo la siesta y no le gustaba ser interrumpido en esos momentos.

-Es el hombre de Nariz Larga-

-Alto- Ace se adelanto, interponiéndose entre el sentenciado y el espadachín... -Todo ha sido un malentendido. Ese hombre, Ussop, solamente dijo una mentira. Es un mentiroso-

-Yo-Yo ... no ... soy un mentiroso- grito detrás de Zoro, cubriéndose y salvando su reputación frente a los duendes que lo admiraban. No podía quedar mal.

Siguió haciendo camino hacía Ussop, el mismo había dicho que no era un mentiroso entonces los fundamentos eran ciertos. Era un aliado de los Yetis y por lo tanto debía morir. Era así de simple.

-Esperen un momento-

Nami había callado a Luffy y sus aventuras en esos cinco días. Había sonreído al verlo tan alegre de haber conocido a Shanks, bueno ese Dios hacía que cualquiera sonriera y también Zeff parecía tener un admirador, Sanji podría aprender algunas cosas más. Robin, por lo que le contó Luffy hablaba con los duendes mas viejos y Ace, recolectando información de todo este lugar, al único que veía aburrido era a Zoro, pero ahora mismo parecía interesado en el único espadachín del pelotón del Polo Norte.

Todos voltearon a verla a ella y a Luffy quien la seguía de cerca, admirando los uniformes, dándose cuenta que todos ahí vestían para un lugar como ese. Rojo, verde y azul se mezclaban y nadie se veía diferente. Al menos, ellos quienes aun portaban sus ropas del mundo exterior.

-Oye Nami.. ¿puedo tener un traje también?- porque hasta su gran amiga Nami tenía uno, incluso Ace, ahora que se daba cuenta.

Algunos de seguridad miraron con incredulidad al hombre de cabello corto a la par de la belleza joven, otros evitaron sonreír muy a la fuerza.

Nami quería golpearlo, mas le había puestos esos ojitos de cordero degollado, esos que le eran difícil de rechazar cuando el quería algo. Y no podía hacerlo ahora.

-Cállate- todos se encogieron ante el golpe resonante y un Luffy con el rostro enterrado en el suelo y un chichón, cortesía de ella... parecía quejarse, mas nadie le entendía que decía..- bien, lo tendrás. Ahora deja de molestar.

-Wu-ju- salto como si nada hubiera pasado.. -voy a tener un traje... Hey Ace, voy a tener un traje. Zoro, Ussop, Sanji voy a tener un traje. Robin, voy a tener un traje.

-Que envidia Luffy- Robin dijo sonriendo.

-Basta Luffy-

-Ahw, pero Nami, quiero decírselo a todos.

-Estoy muy segura que todos saben de tu noticia, ahora cállate o recibirás carbón, mucho, mucho carbón para toda tu vida.

-¿Carbón?- se cubrió la boca, él quería sus regalos y no quería arriesgarse. Así que no diría una sola palabra.

-Bien- tenía la atención de todos, lo sabía -¿Alguien me va ha explicar que esta sucediendo?-

Uso su voz mas dulce y la cual causo mas de un escalofrío en todos.

Los duendes mas pequeños empujaron a Chopper, quien había dado la alarma. El pequeño reno, al verse en medio de todos y con la atención dirigida a él empezó a temblar, y mas al ver a Nami haciendo camino hasta él.

-¿Chopper?-

-Na-Na-Na...mi, yo, es que, no sabía, ellos también, y entonces, hablo, miedo...- balbuceaba sin parar y no pudo más ... -Nahhhh, no quiero morir Nami. Por favor-

Se aferro a la pierna de la joven llorando a mares, miedo a que el fuera también condenado. Haciendo conmoverse a mas de uno el corazón... No podía enojarse con él, era tan tierno y su corazón no la dejaría en paz si lo dejaba llorar.

Se arrodilló a su altura, secandole las lagrimas.

-Tranquilo Chopper. Nadie te va a hacer nada. Solamente quiero saber que pasa y tu fuiste el mas valiente en dar un paso al frente y hablar.- los sollozos empezaban a bajar, se acerco a su oído y hablo solo para él... -si tu me dices que ha pasado, yo te daré el algodón mas rico y grande solo para ti.

Su rostro se ilumino con estrellas en los ojos. -¿Enserio?-

-Si...-

Agarró valentía, porque Nami le dijo que había sido valiente y eso le alegraba. -Ussop estaba contando historias a los duendes. Él era muy valiente y en todas sus historias le ganaba a los malos. Uno de los duendes dijo que el podría vencer a los Yetis, entonces Ussop, dijo que los Yetis son sus amigos...- el acusado fue visto por todos ...- entonces llamaron a seguridad porque el es un infiltrado.

Ahora comprendía- Gracias Chopper. Eres el reno mas valiente y listo de todos.

-Decirme valiente no me halaga idiota- a mas de uno le causaba gracia como el reno no podía esconder sus emociones bien.

-Bien. Esto ha sido un malentendido-

-¿Un malentendido?- preguntaron.

-Ussop es el mas grande mentiroso del mundo. Y eso de que es amigo de los Yetis es mentira. ¿cierto Ussop?-

Zoro lo empujo hacía adelante y diera la cara ante todos.

Tenía mucha atención, demasiada de la que había tenido antes y no era por sus historias. Y por primera vez no sabía que decir, porque había una multitud de duendes que lo creían el enemigo, también muchos soldados del Polo Norte que lo tenían encerrado para que no escapara y un decapitador que quería su cabeza. Todo le causaba terror. Pero debía enfrentarlo, por algo era el Valiente Guerrero de la Navidad Ussop.

-Ci...ci...cierto- su voz no temblaba, que va.

-¿Porque alguien diría una mentira sobre ser "amigo" de los Yetis?- pregunto la encargada, una mujer de cabello rojo-púrpura, y un peinado poco común, una cresta.

-Créeme. Lo hace a menudo. Así que podrías retirar a tu tropa, Bellemere-

Con su cigarrillo en los labios, Bellemere suspiro con desgano, le gustaba cumplir con su deber y tener una falsa alarma no era de su agrado. Al menos estaba agradecida de que Smoker anduviera de vacaciones, porque era muy seguro que les daría un escarmiento por hacerle perder el tiempo.

-Bien. Retírense muchachos.-

-Si, Sargento Bellemere- la tropa se retiro a excepción del espadachín quien cruzado de brazos no dejaba de ver a Zoro, tenían una batalla con los ojos.

-Nadie me aviso que la Señorita Nami Claus ya estaba aquí.- Bellemere le dio una sonrisa acusatoria...- ¿No hay un abrazo para tu madre?-

-¿MADRE?- repitieron Zoro, Sanji, y Ussop.

-¿Porque Claus?- Pregunto Luffy.

-Mamá- se abrazaron.

Llevaba un año sin ver a su madre, desde el año pasado, después que termino el año nuevo se había retirado y empezado su trabajo de las rutas para Santa Claus.

-Nunca creí verte como Santa Claus. ¿Como obtengo mi cabello blanco?-

-Bellemere...- se quejo. Odiaba tener su cabello naranja, blanco.

Bellemere rió, gustaba molestar en su punto débil, a una de sus hijas...

-... yo sabía que verían mi verdad. Nadie ha dudado nunca de la gran Valentía del Fabuloso Ussop. Todo un guerrero de leyenda...-

Ussop no parecía haber aprendido la lección. Nami quería ahorrarse los problemas y para ello debía buscar algo en que entretenerse a sus amigos. Sanji tenía a Zeff y la cocina. Robin encontraba lo interesante en la larga vida de los duendes y elfos. Zoro parecía que tenía un interés en Mihawk, el mejor espadachín que el mundo hubiera visto. En conclusión debía encontrar algo para el mayor mentiroso y tenía el puesto ideal.

-Cebolla, Zanahoria y Pimienta...-

Llamo a los tres duendes mas pequeños y quienes jugaban bromas a los demás con sus mentiras. Los nombrados se formaron, frente a la primer mujer Santa.

-Si, señora-

-Ussop deja de decir tonterías- lo tomo de la oreja y lo puso frente a los tres niños duendes.

-Ay... ay... Nami eso duele-

-No tengo el tiempo para perderle contigo... Solo tenemos 13 días para la Navidad... y hay un trabajo importante, hecho para ti...- Ussop sintió la importancia del trabajo...- Ellos serán tus ayudante...

-¿Seré Santa?- pregunto con ilusión.

-En tus mentiras- respondió Nami... aun de la oreja se lo llevo a una oficina frente al taller, el cual tenía el nombre "Correspondencia"...- Aquí trabajarán...

-¿Que es ese lugar?- pregunto el nariz larga.

-Es la oficina donde se leen las cartas que le llegan a Santa- contesto Cebolla.

-¿Y que voy a hacer aquí?

-Fácil... algunas cartas son mentiras y como experto en ello, verás cuales son y las descartarás, eso ayudara mucho al leer las verdaderas. ¿Esta claro?-

Trago duro, esa mirada asesina no tenía revancha...-Claro... el Gran Ussop detectará las mentiras en las cartas... porque nadie puede contra el detector humano de mentiras...

-Ya cállate y empieza- grito ordenando.

-Si- los cuatro empezaron su trabajo. Corriendo a levantar un saco grande de cartas y subirla a la mesa.

En el proceso una carta con sobre color rojo, cayó cerca de Nami. Llamando su atención al verle brillar, no creía haber visto una así antes y por lo tanto la recogió. Abriendo el sobre, encontrando una hoja tamaño carta color blanca con mancha de grasa de comida y letra de un niño que al parecer acababa de aprender a escribir...

_Querido Gran Santa Claus..._

_Uhhmmm ... ¿que comiste hoy?_


	7. Chapter 7

Caminaba por todo el pasillo con una enorme sonrisa, malvada. Había echo muchas investigaciones y averiguado mucho, nada podía salir mal, además nunca en la vida y los años en el Polo Norte hubo una situación como la de ahora.

Ya tenía ideas, como mejorar el lugar y como sacarle provecho. Ahora mismo se creía el rey de la Navidad y nadie podría detenerlo.

-Muajajajajaja- reía mientras caminaba. Su hermosa esposa estaría feliz de su nuevo puesto, aunque claro, desde que había regresado de esos años en ese loco lugar, ahora esa mujer estaba siempre feliz y al menos ahora era mas delgada a diferencia de antes.

Algo llamo su atención, la puerta de la oficina del difunto viejo Roger y ahora de la nueva Santa, estaba media abierta. Cerciorarse que no había nadie o mas bien no venía nadie, por ningún lado. Abrió un poco mas la puerta en silencio y metiendo la cabeza pudo ver mas. En el suelo sentada y con las piernas estiradas, estaba Nami con varios sobres tirados alrededor de ella y una hoja en blanco de la cual leía en esos momentos. Parecía concentrada y no saber lo que le rodeaba o si alguien entraba a la oficina.

Eso solo lo hizo sonreír mucho, mucho mas. Solo aumentaba sus posibilidades de su nuevo puesto, porque él iba a trabajar y jugar sucio para obtenerlo. No importándole a quien hería, humillaba o pagaba. Pero el puesto de Santa Claus, sería suyo o dejaría de llamarse Frosty "El Payaso".

-Muajajajajajajajjajajajaja- mas y mas alto reía, mas y mas largo eran sus carcajadas. Este sería el día mas importante del Polo Norte y el MUndo. Porque Frosty venía a darles la mejor Navidad y el paseo al Gran Taller de Santa.

.

No podía perder su sonrisa, cada carta que leía, le causaba gracia.

_...una bicicleta, un tren eléctrico, una nintendo 64 y un par de patines. _

_Quiero comentarte Santa Claus que me maté estudiando todo el año, tanto que no sólo fui de los primeros de la clase, sino que saqué puros dieces en cada materia y dejar de sacar 5 junto a mi mejor amigo Zoro, no te voy a engañar. No hubo nadie que se portara mejor que yo, incluso respete al viee... al abuelo, no cause guerra de comidas, ni le partí la cara a Bellamy (eso fue todo un esfuerzo) y tampoco hice travesuras con el vecino, aunque Humitos siempre me quería golpear. Hice recados SIN COBRAR (si lo hubiera echo podría haberme pagado mi carne cuando regresaba del cole), ayudaba a los viejecitos a cruzar la calle y no había nunca algo que no hiciera por mis semejantes._

_Entonces merezco el pedazo de carne mas grande del mundo. Quizás una pierna de un T-Rex o la larga cabeza de un dinosaurio de esos hervilaros o pirvalos... Zoro tampoco sabe como se llaman. _

_Eso es todo Gran Santa Claus... Feliz Navidad, te escribe LUFFY.. shishishishi._

_P.D: Si eres tan gordo ¿Como harás para caber en la chimenea? O ¿es una misteriosa panza?._

Nunca había visto tanta sinceridad, inocencia y tonterías escritas. Claro, existían muchas cartas de niños tan inocentes que decían se habían portado bien y no hacer maldades junto a una interminable lista de juguetes. Pero esta quizás... ¡No!... era la mejor.

Y con tantas leídas, aun no podía creer que desde los 3 años, Luffy enviara cartas a Santa Claus.

Mas con todas las que había leído y divertido, encontró lo sorprendente e inusual. Lo que hasta ahora presto atención... su firma de las últimas 5 cartas... _Monkey D. Luffy..._

-ACE-

.

Luffy estaba ayudando a los duendes, dejando los regalos ya envueltos en el mágico saco de Santa Claus. Porque si su estancia era larga debía ayudar y no solo buscar comida y acabársela. Cada día era un sorpresa, en su trabajo le acompañaba Ace y Robin. Zoro había desaparecido desde el incidente con Ussop, de eso ya pasaban 3 días...

En la pared estaba un contador con tres cuadros.. 0-1-0. 10 días quedaban para que llegara la Navidad...

_Después de ver desaparecer a Nami con Ussop, Luffy estaba siendo examinado por la mujer llamada Bellemere. ¿Como un joven de la misma edad que su hija, parecía tan idiota e inocente? _

_Eran unas cualidades extrañas y rara vez se veían. _

_Zoro de pronto envaino sus espadas, parándose frente al hombre del Polo Norte._

_-¿Eres un espadachín? Porque Zoro también es un espadachín... es el mejor.- Luffy también había captado aun la presencia del hombre con la gran espada._

_-Su nombre es Dracule Mihawk también conocido como..._

_-"Hawk-Eye" Ojos de halcón- Zoro había terminado por Bellemere. Mihawk no había cambiado su postura, sus ojos miraban con aburrimiento. Había desperdiciado su siesta por un mal entendido y eso a veces lo hacía enojar._

_-Esto... esto es aburrido.. - hablo Mihawk por primera vez. -Yo estaba durmiendo la siesta y me despertaron para decapitar a un enemigo. Estoy aburrido y no hay nada con que matar el tiempo. Me voy-_

_-Espera..- Zoro lo detuvo... -Dracule Mihawk hace 20 años que desapareció y esta muerto... ¿Como... como... porque?_

_Mihawk medio sonrió... - Tengo muchos años y aun faltan mas por venir. Ni siquiera he pasado la vejez. Como todos aquí, vivimos mucho. - quiso seguir caminando, pero Zoro se interponía en su camino. En un movimiento elegante y rápido su espada estaba desenvainada, la hoja era hermosa como mortal, era negra ornamentada y muy larga, con una longitud de 7 pies, tenía una ligera curva al final pero sobre todo parecía una gran cruz de color negro._

_-Nunca he visto una esgrima con tal movimiento.- hablo Zoro en voz alta, lo suficientemente alto como para que los duendes lo escucharan._

_-Sin habilidad o técnica, una espada es simplemente una barra de hierro- Mihawk dijo, volviendo a envainar su espada gigante en la espalda._

_-Lo se. Realmente eres el mas grande del que haya escuchado y solo visto en imágenes- _

_-¿Tres espadas?- pregunto al verle._

_-Siempre quise conocerte-_

_-¿Para que?-_

_-Para ser el mas grande- Zoro saco sus espadas de nuevo, colocando su pañuelo en su cabeza, apuntando hacía él - Has dicho que quieres matar el tiempo. Pues no busques más._

_Bellemere hizo retroceder a los duendes y los amigos de su hija.. -Por favor, no sangre. Cuesta quitarla del suelo._

_-Debilucho- y sin mas Mihawk espero a Zoro, el peliverde se lanzo al ataque y antes de siquiera acercarsele, Ojos de Halcón había sacado una pequeña cuchilla y lo desarmo. _

_El peliverde estaba en shock. No habían tardado ni cinco segundos._

_-Para ser el mas fuerte, grande y mejor. En este lugar, en el Polo Norte y el Taller, se necesitan no solo, fuerza, también la fe de poder alcanzar tu sueño. Este mundo subterráneo se mueve con la Fe. No eres creyente de la navidad, por lo tanto serás siempre derrotado.- Bellemere contó a Zoro. Incluso Luffy estaba asombrado, había visto a Zoro derrotar a muchos quienes eran fuertes, pero ahora no había podido contra ese tal Ojos de Halcón._

_-¿Que demonios están haciendo?- Nami había regresado... y encontrado a todos los duendes paralizados y sin hacer nada... -Muévanse y pónganse a trabajar, que tan solo faltan 13 días para la Navidad. _

_Todos se movilizaron, volviendo a su trabajo._

_-Nada cambia- murmuro alto Bellemere... -Bien Mihawk ya terminaron los juegos. Es hora de volver al trabajo, debemos averiguar porque Yeti Doflamingo esta tan quieto. _

_Zoro aun seguía quieto, sin moverse... pero puedo escuchar aún lo que Bellemere decía al espadachín..._

_-... ya es hora de encontrar un reemplazo. Alguien a quien puedas entrenar, enseñarle todo y quizás que te supere. Así podrás tener tus vacaciones... Que mucha faltan te hacen. _

_Nadie se dio cuenta en que momento Zoro había desaparecido, pero si contaban con su pésimo sentido de la orientación bien podría estar perdido. Mas Robin había sido la única en saber su paradero, con una pequeña sonrisa pensaba en como el peliverde sería creyente de la Navidad en pocos minutos._

-Shanks- Luffy grito su nombre cuando lo vio aparecer, mas no era él único. Junto a él iba un conejo blanco con orejas rubias, un sombrero de copa negro y un saco con cola de pinguino y moño. Era algo mas grande que un conejo normal y sonreía mostrando la falta de un diente. Brincaba rápido para mantenerse al lado del pelirrojo. Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron y su boca se hizo agua... Un conejo.. habían muchas recetas que Sanji podría hacer con él, como patas de conejos a la vinagreta, o panza de conejo en recado, así como carne de conejo en barbacoa... -Sanji... vamos a comer conejo.

-Jajajaja- Shanks lanzo carcajada al escuchar al moreno.Él le estaba dando muchas primeras veces desde que llego...

El conejo empezó a correr lejos de Luffy quien quería atraparlo y así dárselo al rubio para poder comer la carne de conejo...

-Espera.. espera... no soy un conejo normal... ALTO...-

El conejo había hablado deteniendo al moreno, quien fascinado veía ahora a ese ser... mágico.

-Un conejo que habla.. Genial, shishishi-

-No soy un conejo normal- una luz rodeo al conejo duplicando su altura y darle otra apariencia... ahora un hombre de cabello rubio con su traje azul marino y su sombrero de copa..

-Jajaja... hazlo otra vez- pidió.

-Si lo hago de nuevo me volveré conejo y empezarás a correrme para comerme. Eso no es muy bueno- se quejo el ahora hombre.

-Shishishishi...

-Que joven tan divertido, igualito a Shanks- el nombrado solo alzo su botella mágica para beber un poco y quitarse la sed, a pesar de que sus mejillas ya estaban algo sonrojada.

-Es Luffy, amigo de Nami- Ace presento, entre divertido y sorprendido por Luffy.. -Luffy, ese conejo que intentaste comerte es el Conejo de Pascua, un gran amigo de Santa.

-¿El Conejo de Pascua?- pregunto, Ace asintió... -Cool... ¿donde están tus huevos?

-¿Eh?- pregunto asustado El Conejo... Shanks se atraganto con su agua al tratar de reír..

-Si, ¿donde están tus huevos? ¿Son de chocolate? ¿Donde esta tu canasto para llevarlos? ¿Me das un huevo?-

Fueron tantas preguntas que no solo confundieron sino hicieron reír también. Por desgracia no llevaba sus famosos huevos de Pascua, decepcionando al moreno.

-Awww... yo quería probar tus deliciosos huevos, Conejo de Pascua...-

-Lo siento Luffy.- dijo apenado.

-Esta bien... ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Ace y Shanks ya lo son...-

-Jajaja... Claro. me gustaría.

-Robin, el conejo de Pascua es mi amigo- grito euforico.

-Pero dejemos las formalidades, solo dime Sabo-

-Hola Sabo, shishishishi-

-¡ACE!-

El grito resonó en todas las paredes. Estremeciendo a unos, asustando a otros y espantandolos.

-Siempre dije que Nami tenía buenos pulmones-

-Todos lo dijimos- apoyo Shanks a Sabo.

El pecoso moreno, se despidió de sus amigos y fue al llamado de la nueva jefa la Santa Nami Claus..

.

Cerca de la oficina, Franky y Chopper se encontraban ahí, al escuchar su grito no solo se asustaron, también corrieron a ella. Al entrar a la oficina, encontraron a la Mujer Santa, sentada en medio de varias cartas y con el rostro muy pensativo..

-Nami ¿Te ha pasado algo?- pregunto Chopper.

-Si hermana Santa, ¿Porque gritaste?-

Levanto la vista hacía ambos... sus ojos brillaban entusiasmados y cuestionables. Eran las tres de la Tarde y tenía entendido que los cuatro Dioses Padres llegarían a las 7 de la noche para hacer oficial u puesto. No tenía mucho tiempo..

-Franky, ve a la biblioteca y busca el libro de los Santas, trae todo sobre ellos-

-¿Los libros?- pregunto confuso.

-Hazlo- demando.

-A la orden Santa- el elfo-borg corrió o mas bien voló hacía la biblioteca para buscar esos libros que pedía su gran Mujer Santa.

-Chopper, necesito que busques a Frosty "El Payaso" y lo vigiles, mantenerme al tanto de lo que hace y trama-

-¿Frosty? ¿Porque?- pregunto el renito confundido.

-Solo ve Chopper. No le daría esta misión a nadie en quien no confiara. Confió en ti mucho y se que serás un gran reno detective. ¿cierto?

Con las mejillas sonrojadas Chopper acepto su misión...- Lo haré Nami.

Ace llego cuando Chopper salía, todo misterioso y verificando que nadie lo siguiera...

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto a Nami, alzando una ceja al verla rodeada de tantas cartas... -¿Nami?- llamo cuando no la vio moverse.

-Ace, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no leías esto?- Nami le señalo una palabra en especifico a Ace, quien al leerla abrió de par en par sus ojos..

-Muchos año, nadie la había escuchado en muchos años...- respondió aturdido.

-Debemos llamar al Santa que fue el segundo en ocupar ese puesto. Solo el nos podría afirmar o negar...

-Pero ¿enserio debemos llamarlo?- pregunto con un astibo de miedo Ace, no le agradaría verlo, de eso estaba muy seguro.

-No seas chillón Ace y compórtate como un hombre.

-Hablas igual que él-

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Portgas D. Ace- Ace se quejo gruñendo, si "Él" aparecía, su mundo se volvería de dolor.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-


	8. Chapter 8

_Querido Santa..._

_¿Como estas? Yo estoy bien, muy bien.  
Esto quiero para Navidad: Shishishishishi  
Quiero un tarro enorme de la mejor salsa de ese país que tiene un pueblo llamado "Bolinas" o era ¿"Gordoñia? Espera voy a preguntar..._

_Es Bolonia... (no quiero ser chismoso... pero podrías no darle zapatos de hierro a Sanji... golpea muy fuerte)_  
_También quiero la pizza mas grande de Italia y con leña... Nunca he probado la leña ¿es rica?_  
_Un árbol de navidad hecho de tocino y salchichas, también tortas de jamón._  
_Quiero mucha, mucha, mucha carne, tanta que no me quepan en los brazos y que nunca se acabe, y sean pedazos grandes, de la altura tu altura y del ancho de tu panza o mas grande si puedes..._

_Esta bien... se que es mucho pedir.  
Pero seré bueno y voy a compartir la mitad de mis regalos comestibles con los niños de África.  
Están muy delgados, puedo verle los huesos, creo que están enfermos pero si le das carne ellos se curaran.  
Cuando estoy enfermo solo como carne y ya estoy mejor. Shishishi es la mejor medicina._

_No te olvides de mis regalos, se que son solo la mitad, pero recuerda que las estoy compartiendo con los niños flacos del África.  
¡Que tengas una Feliz Navidad Santa Claus! Espero mis regalos con ansias..._

_P.D.: Pss... Santa podrías darle un lindo regalo a Nami, a ella le gustaría una mandarina, es muy aficionada a ellas. Ella es la única que me cree cuando digo que existes. Ella cree en ti y yo también. Merece un regalo especial por ser especial... Recuerda se llama Nami, tiene el cabello color naranja y es muy mandona. Pero especial._

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-

Ambos se sobresaltaron al ser sorprendidos.

-Robin, no entres y hables de la nada. Me has asustado- Nami tenía su mano en su corazón.

-Fufufufu...

-Quizás nos pueda ayudar. Debemos ganar tiempo si deseamos que Nunca Frosty sea el Santa.- comento Ace.

Sin esperar más empezaron a trabajar cuando Franky llego con dos libros antiguo sobre los Santas que existieron antes.

-Aquí están hermana Nami. ¿Que vas a hacer con ellos?- pregunto el elfo-borg.

-¿Donde están?- murmuro para si misma. Con el libro sobre el escritorio, empezó a buscar lo que tanta importancia era.

Robin se paro junto a la pelinaranja, observando como las paginas volaban al pasar, el libro parecía interesante y con muchas palabras que describían como se inició la primera Navidad, como había salido el primer Santa Claus. Un libro que valía la pena leer y le gustaría hacerlo. Pasando pagina por pagina encontró la primera imagen de el libro. SE mostraba un hombre de pelo desaliñado, vestido con un traje de lana color rojo y un sombrero pequeño del mismo color, era musculoso y sus botas de combate le daban autoridad. La fotografía estaba vieja y difícilmente alguien podría ver bien el rostro de ese hombre en la inscripción al pie de la foto decía...:** Creador de la primera Navidad. Santa "Hierro" Claus. Segundo año en repartir juguetes de madera fabricados por el mismo, a los hombre del mundo.**

_"Santa "Hierro" Claus, su nombre modificado. Era un hombre bueno que no soportaba las injusticias y tampoco ver como las personas eran tratadas. Al negarse a obedecer las leyes del Gobierno, se volvió un revolucionario, el primer hombre en desafiar al mundo y querer hacerlo como el siempre soñó. Desterrado y buscando algo para ayudar. Llegó al continente mas helado y nevoso del mundo, al cual se conocía como el Polo Norte. Conociendo a pequeños seres que se volvieron sus amigos y con su ayuda, empezaron una fabrica, porque sabían que nadie en su sano juicio los buscaría en un lugar donde se congelarían hasta la sangre."_

Robin había leído una parte resumida de la historia del primer Santa Claus... pero había una cuestión.

-¿Porque le decían "Hierro"?-

Ace respondió... -Cuando estaba ayudando a unas personas, tuvo un accidente y perdió la mano. Uno de los duendes, herrero, creo una mano hecha de hierro. De ahí viene su apodo.

Nami siguió buscando hasta toparse con otra imagen. Esta se veía muy clara, era un hombre alto, vestido con un traje, pantalón de vestir rojo y un saco rojo con cincho negro, guantes blancos y zapatos negros. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara de perro mas su sonrisa era clara, mostrando sus completos dientes blancos. Al pie decía...: **Santa "El Puño" Claus. Quinto año en el puesto. Hijo de Santa "Hierro" Claus. Conocido por sus, llamados por él, "Puños de Amor".**

Ace se estremeció con tan solo leer "Puños de Amor". Robin noto su actitud y el moreno vio la mirada de Robin.

-Ese es fue el segundo Santa nombrado.- con fastidió admitió algo que no quería... -también es mi abuelo.

-Sorprendente-

-¿Estas segura Nami?- pregunto de nuevo Ace, para confirmar y tener esperanzas de que ya no lo quisiera hacer.

-Si, Ace. Hazlo o le diré a mi hermana que te congele las bolas- esa amenaza era suficiente.

-Ok- se retiro, aceptando que debía llamar a ese viejo loco que siempre lo golpeaba cada vez que lo veía. Mas su actitud cambió al pensar que Nami tenía razón, si todo salía cierto, el podría tener un primo o medio hermano, cualquiera fuera la situación.

.

Los minuto seguían pasando, convirtiéndose en horas.

Chopper había seguido las ordenes de Nami, seguido al loco Buggy Frosty El payaso, y ese hombre era tan extraño. Había pasado la primera hora creando una carpa de circo con hielo. Bebiendo chocolate frió con malvaviscos congelados, sacandole brillo a su nariz grane y redonda, roja.

Ahora mismo, se reía como un maniático y se hablaba a si mismo... ¿Como podrían todos aceptar a un hombre así? Eso nunca pasaría. Porque la mayoría prefería morir congelados a tener a Frosty como jefe.

Robin había escuchado y leído la historia de todos los santas. El Santa "Hierro", El Santa "El Puño", Santa "El Revolucionario", Santa "El Rey" y ahora el puesto que tenía Nami, pero que daría a otra persona.

Habían leído los dos libro, habían buscado entre las leyes de los Santas, habían buscado, leído y rebuscado en cada rincón. La solución, como le decía Nami, estaba bien.

-El viejo ya viene en camino... listo para la acción. Esto será todo un suceso...- informo Ace.

-Que malo podría pasar. Solamente que Frosty congelara sus entrañas y explotaran dentro del cuerpo, vomitando sangre afilada-

-Robin no digas esas cosas.

-Fufufufu

Un duende llego ha ellos.. -Señorita Nami, los Dioses Padres están aquí para hacer oficial su puesto.

Ella asintió al duende, el cual se marcho al terminar de dar su recado. Volteo a ver a Ace quien entendió su mirada.

-No ha de tardar en entrar por la puerta dando golpes como un loco- refunfuño varias cosas mas porque no le gustaba cuando él venía de visita y sus tontos Puños de Amor.

-Entones vamos...-

Estaba algo nerviosa y tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal...

Al llegar al taller donde los duendes y los Dioses la esperaban su nerviosismo aumento. Sanji y Ussop estaban ahí, cada uno metido en sus asunto, Zoro había regresado y tenía rasguños y su ropa salpicada de su propia sangre, Robin, quien admitía sería una buena asesora de Santas, se coloco a la par de Zoro y Luffy la saluda sonriente desde su lugar feliz de ver ese gran evento y sobre su cabeza estaba un conejo con las orejas rubias...

La madre naturaleza tomo la palabra... -Vamos al grano, nosotros los Dioses hacemos..

-ALTO- Frosty El Payaso interrumpió a la Madre Naturaleza, mientras en una de sus piernas colgaba el pequeño reno tratando de evitar que hiciera algo malo. -Suéltame perro callejero...- sacudió su pierna hasta mandar a volar al reno a los brazos del peliverde.

-Algún asunto importante para que hayas interrumpido Buggy-ggy- pregunto Shanks, el único que le decía así al hombre de nieve. Además lo decía como amigos, porque lo consideraba uno. Mas al El Payaso no le agradaba ese sobrenombre

-No agregues -ggy- a mi nombre cabeza de fósforo-

Algunos se rieron de ese nombre dado por el pelirrojo otros veían de uno a otro, esperando mas intercambios.

-Razón por la cual has parado esto, Frosty- el Padre sol hablo, su voz gruesa resonando.

-Gracias por preguntar Edward. Yo estoy en contra que una mujer sea Santa Claus, por generaciones solo ha habido hombres y eso ha sido porque son mas fuerte y aguantas en viaje. Si ustedes la ven ella esta flaca, huesuda y es débil- un camión de madera fue a para a su rostro... -Auch- se quejo sobando su nariz.

-No digas estupideces enorme narizotas- Nami estaba ofendida por lo que había dicho de ella.

-Ven, es incluso malhumorada y no tiene mucha paciencia. ¿Como podríamos dejar que alguien así fuera Santa Claus? ¿eh?-

Varios se quedaron pensativos, incluso los Dioses pero las leyes eran las leyes y ellos las respetaban, pues junto con el primer santa las habían creado. Al ver esto Nami intervino.

-Un momento. El narizotas en parte tiene razón...-

-¿Que?- la mayoría no podía creer que Nami estuviera de acuerdo con Frosty.

-Pero... eso no quiere decir que el puesto sea para él-

-¿eh? ¿Porque no?- pregunto airadamente.

-Porque tienes una enorme nariz y Santa no- contesto Luffy por ella.

-¿Que dijiste de mi nariz?-

-Que es enorme- volvió a repetir...

-Quien demonio te pidió tu opinión, palo de golf...

-Basta- los calló -Estando aquí presente los cuatro Dioses Padres, los Duendes y Elfos. Yo desisto al puesto de Santa Claus, no es para mi, soy mejor como navegante y ese sera siempre mi papel.-

-Jajajajaja... arrodillense al nuevo Santa Claus.. Yo- Frosty se sentía el rey del mundo... los cuatro dioses se miraron entre si, según la ley 34 inciso 2, si alguien se retiraba de su puesto de Santa, Buggy Frosty el Payaso tomaría ese cargo y nadie podría decir que no... estaban todos perdidos.

-Sin embargo, hoy he descubierto algo, junto a la ayuda de Ace, Robin, Franky y Chopper- señalo a los nombrados- y las cartas de la persona mas creyente de Santa. Encontramos a un heredero de sangre. Por siglos creímos que Dragon nunca tuvo herederos, mas ahora lo hemos encontrado...

-¿Un heredero de Dragon?- pregunto la Madre Naturaleza...

-Exacto. Un hijo de el Santa "Revolucionario" un heredero de sangre. Alguien de alma inocente y corazón puro. Él único hombre que debe tener este puesto...

-Jajajja y dinos ¿donde esta ese hijo de sangre y bla bla bla?- pregunto Buggy.

Nami y Ace sonrieron, estaban a punto de salvar la Navidad de ese loco Payaso.

-Él-

Todos dirigieron la vista hacía donde el dedo de la joven señalaba, un pelinegro con ojos abiertos de par en par por la noticia.

-¿Y-Yo?- pregunto tartamudeando... -Jajajja... les dije que era importante. Soy el hijo de santa, jajajaja.

-¿Ussop?- preguntaron con incredulidad Zoro y Sanji. Robin no decía nada solo sonreí.

-No tu idiota- Nami lo golpeo para que se callara - Cuando nadie te pida tu opinión no hablas... y cuando alguien te la pida, tampoco hablas-

-Pero Nami ¿y si llegar a quedarse mudo?- pregunto con inocencia Chopper.

Con pesar suspiro poniéndose a la altura del reno... -Cariño, se que estamos en el Polo Norte y aquí hay magia. Pero los milagros no existen- negó con la cabeza, al igual que Franky y Buggy.

-Hey- grito indignado Ussop, encogiéndose al recibir una mirada dura de Nami

-¿Entonces a quien señalabas?- pregunto el Padre Edward.

-Ha Luffy- hablo Ace, acercándose al moreno quien estaba mas interesado en meterse el dedo en la nariz que en todo lo sucedido... -Monkey D. Luffy, el primogenito de Monkey D. Dragon... un heredero que lleva en la sangre a los Santas...

-¿Yo, Santa Claus?- pregunto sin creerlo.

-Si, Luffy. Lo eres-

-¿Como saben que él es un Monkey y heredero de sangre? ¿Quien podría confirmar que esto no es una calumnia?- grito Buggy

-Soy Santa, soy Santa. Wu-ju- gritaba Luffy sin prestar atención a la rabieta del payaso.

-Yo puedo confirmarlo. Bwua hahahahahaha-

La risa estremeció a ambos morenos con miedo de enfrentarse a la pesadilla.

-Él ... viejo- ambos susurraron.

-Les he traído su Puño del Amor a mis queridos nietos. Bwua hahahahaha-

Los dos golpes resonaron en las paredes, haciendo encogerse a mas de uno por el impacto. Ace y Luffy estaban nockeados en el suelo con tremendo chinchon. Mientras el abuelo de ambos se reía de felicidad por volver a ver a sus nietos.

Frosty el Payaso se paralizo... no podía creer lo que veía. Él hombre seguía siendo alto y corpulento, su rostro estaba siendo tapado por su típica gorra de perro y su traje ahora era la de alguien que estuvo en Hawai... era él, no había duda.

-Santa "El Puño" Claus... mas conocido como Garp-


	9. Chapter 9

-Más rápido Luffy...- grito Nami por centésima vez. Observaba al moreno desde una cabina, a través de una ventana.

Luffy respiraba agitado, perlas de sudor cayendo por su rostro, mas no estaba vencido. Era un privilegió y un sueño hecho realidad, si no fuera así, no estaría entrenándose para entrar en las casas de los niños bien portados y sin hacer ruido o escándalos. Llevaba exactamente 5 días desde que inicio el entrenamiento. Estaba tan entusiasmado que debía estar bien preparado para el 24 antes de la media noche. Seco el sudor de su frente con una toalla, tomo toda el agua de la botella y un poco dejo para su cabeza, quitando de ahí su preciado y famoso Sombrero de Paja, aquel que le habían regalado.

-Shishishishi ... Feliz Navidad...- alzo la voz al ya estar en el techo de una de las casas, prototipo que servían para entrenar.

-IDIOTA- el grito de Nami hacían eco en las paredes... -Es Jo jo jo jo... No, shishishishi- imito su risa causando alegría en el rostro del moreno.

-Eh, Nami, te ríes como yo- para él era divertido pero la pelinaranja no. ¿Había tomado una buena decisión?

_Ambos, Ace y Luffy, se retorcían adoloridos por el golpe recibido de ese hombre, su abuelo. Él y su loco Puño de Amor, debían irse al mismo infierno. El ex-Santa, Garp, se hurgaba la nariz mientras observaba a ese par de críos llorando por una muestra de cariños. No aguantaban nada._

_Los cuatro Dioses Padres estaban mudos, decidiendo si intervenir o dejar que prosiga la escena. Solo uno de los cuatro estaba sonriendo y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, con su botella de plata en la mano recargado en un pilar._

_-Jajajaja siempre me han gustado tus entradas Garp- celebro alzando su botella en brindis.. -¿Quieres un poco?- ofreció al ver al viejo mirarlo severamente._

_Garp no respondió por varios segundos, haciendo a mas de uno pensar que probablemente el Dios de los Sueños sufriría también un cariñoso y doloroso Puño de Amor._

_-Bwuaahahaha... Claro- nunca negaría un poco de esa "agua Sanadora" del loco ese, quizás porque parecía nunca hacerle envejecer o porque lo volvía mas fuerte o simplemente borracho. _

_-E-e-e-e...so no pu-pu... pu-pu ...pu-pu..ede ser ci-ci ci-ci ci-ci..erto- Buggy tartamudeaba, olvidándose de todo el discurso que tenía ensayado al ver al Santa que muchos años atrás, su padre, acompañó. _

_Ya no había una posibilidad de poder cumplir ese sueño tan grande que tuvo una vez. Ni siquiera de poder desterrar al Nuevo Santa Claus, porque este tenía la sangre de legítimos santas. ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Ser amigo de ese palo de Golf? Tuvo arcadas con tan solo pensarlo, ¿Porque le sucedía a él esto? su frió y pobre corazón se volvería de piedra por tantas decepciones. _

_-Hey narizotas, ¿que pasa?- Garp pregunto al verlo tan decaído y los ojos llorosos._

_-¿Me has dicho Narizotas? Vejete... No te burles de mi nariz, que yo no me burlo de tus canas viejas- no le gustaba que se burlaran de su nariz roja como un tomate, como la de un payaso, cuando antes no había sido así pero todo había sido culpa de ese Dios, Shanks. -Ves lo que has provocado pelirrojo borracho- acuso enojado._

_-Un momento- Shanks se enserio.. -Yo no estoy borracho, simplemente inhale mucho polvo para dormir-_

_-Demasiado polvo liquido- susurro Beckam _

_-Los golpeados se habían parado, con tremendo bulto en la cabeza. _

_-Viejo loco ¿Porque siempre tienes que golpearme?_

_-Eres un Psicópata vejestorio-_

_-Malditos niños, respeten a su abuelo..._

_Ahí cayeron en cuenta ambos. Él era el abuelo de Ace, también el abuelo de Luffy, solo significaba una cosa haciendo sonreír a Luffy._

_-Shishishishi, Ace es mi hermano. Wu-ju-_

_Ace no decía nada, simplemente veía consternado a todos. El Padre Sol, quien había asumido, muchos años atrás, el papel de segundo pero ahora primer Padre del moreno, se dirigió a él para brindarle apoyo y también una explicación. Al sentir su abrazo volteo a verlo._

_-Padre..._

_-Son muchas cosas las que se deben explicar hijo. Hay que tener paciencia._

_-Esperen un minuto- Ussop detuvo toda la escena... -¿Quiere alguien explicar? ¿Que eta pasando?- él al igual que Zoro y Sanji no entendían. Robin solo estaba atenta para escuchar mas de todos ellos. _

_-Es supeer fácil, hermano nariz larga- Franky tomo la palabra - Luffy es el hijo del Santa Dragón, convirtiéndolo en descendiente y ahora en Santa Luffy, Supah.- Franky celebro con emoción._

_-¿Luffy, Santa?- pregunto aun atónito Ussop._

_-¿Yo soy el Santa?- pregunto Luffy mientras se rascaba el trasero._

_-¿Luffy es el hijo de tío Dragón?- pregunto Ace, nunca supo que su tío tuviera una esposa, es mas nunca se le vio con una y menos que fuera padre. Las miradas se dirigieron hacía Garp. Quien se había quedado dormido parado._

_Shanks sonrió divertido, con un mas notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, él sabía que no era una coincidencia que Luffy se hubiera quedado dormido parado y sin que el hubiera hecho algo. Había tenido razón al decir que solo conocía a 6 personas que hacían eso. El padre de Garp, el mismo Garp, Dragón, Rogger, Ace y Edward. Por eso mismo había sentido esa sensación tan conocida para él que solo existía en los Santas que hubieron. Y a pesar de todo, su corazón le decía que Luffy tenía un gran futuro y así un reflejo normal sus dedos tocaron su sombrero de paja, ese sombrero que tenía mucha historia que contar de tantos y tantos años._

_-¿Mi padre fue Santa Claus?- Luffy estaba confundido -nunca conocí a mi padre. Viejo nunca me hablaste de él o mi madre._

_Garp ya había despertado, al sentir una incomoda, miles, mirada. Sacando el aire y la mirada ausente hablo._

_-Dragón era distinto, no pensaba en matrimonio, tener una señora Claus o un hijo. Simplemente le gustaba hacer feliz a los niños, pero también vio como era el mundo real fuera del Polo Norte y no le gusto, con tan solo 2 siglos de tener el puesto, empezó a buscar un reemplazo al no tener descendientes y el más próximo era Roger. Un hombre de alma noble pero de cuerpo frió mas eso no impidió desempeñar su papel. Espero a que él creciera un poco mas, mientras tanto él buscaba una forma para acabar con las injusticias hacía los hombres indefensos. Cuando Roger estaba listo, con solo 20 años, tomo el puesto de Santa Claus y Dragón desapareció. Paso medio siglo cuando mi hijo apareció ante mi con la mitad del rostro tatuado a causa de una herida, sangraba.- hizo una pausaba recordando ese día. -Dijo: "Padre, estoy ayudando a los hombres del mundo. A que la justicia sea llevada como se debe." Arrodillado se quito su manto rojo mágico que solo los Santas llevan... "Pero si lo hago, será a mi manera y no puedo seguir llevando mi parte Claus." La herida abierta empezó a fluir mucha sangre cuales fueron combinadas con lagrimas de fe e infantilismo y llevando la parte de su alma mas pura de los Claus. Todo ello se combino. "En su momento será alguien importante" Después de eso despareció._

_Cada uno estaba metido en su historia, tan interesante. Robin, con una pluma y hojas, escribía cada palabra relatada por Garp, el ex-Santa "El Puño"._

_-¿Que paso con ese manto?-_

_-¿Que paso de Dragón?_

_-¿Que sucedió después?_

_Las preguntas fueron lanzadas, con ansias de ser escuchadas._

_-Bwuahahahaha... me reí, cuando despareció - se miraron confundidos... ¿Porque haría eso?_

_-Solo alguien como tu, Garp, se reiría al ver partir a su hijo- espeto con mala cara la Madre Naturaleza._

_-No fue por su partida, sino por lo que dejo. Según lo que una vez me dijo mi padre, el primer Santa Claus, "Si no deseas casarte, no habrá problema, porque lo único que necesitarás para tener un primogenito son tres cosas: Que lleve tu sangre, llore tus lagrimas y tenga tu alma pura" ... la principió no le entendí. Y las mismas palabras al pie de la letra le dije a Dragón- sonrió divertido- el si entendió ese dilema. _

_Habían entendido, al igual que Dragón lo hizo muchos años atrás. Su sangre, sus lagrimas y parte de su alma._

_-Entonces, él hizo a su primogenito...- murmuro Nami._

_-Al desplegar el manto me encontré con una bola de bebe acurrucada y dormida, hasta que despertó llorando. Era un impaciente- exclamo irritado hacía su nieto._

_-Todo niño recién nacido llora al ver lo desconocido y tu cara era la peor bienvenida para el pobre- hablo de nuevo la Madre Naturaleza._

_-Vieja verde - murmuro -Lloro impaciente porque tenia hambre, el muy griton._

_Los amigos de Luffy comprendieron, porque incluso lloriqueaba cuando ya tenía hambre y apenas acababa de comer._

_-Shishishishi, suena como yo- _

_-En fin... al estar Roger en el puesto de Santa y casado con un niño de 3 años. Supuse que él no haría falta, hasta que se le necesitará. Fue difícil criarlo, porque no creía paso un siglo y seguía siendo un bebe, otro siglo y solo aparentaba un niño de 2 años, hasta hace 20 años atrás que su crecimiento normal empezó. Así que yo lo críe y a veces venía a ver a mi otro nieto, quien era un llorón también._

_-Hey-_

_-¿Dos siglos?- grito Ussop, su amigo tenía dos siglos de vivir, no se vía viejo para tener esa edad._

_-¿Dos siglos?- pregunto confuso Luffy._

_-Doscientos años- aclaro Robin._

_Calló por unos segundos, tenía doscientos veintidós años. Muchos... era igual que los duendes y Roger, quien era su difunto héroe, e igual que Shanks, su ídolo._

_-Wow shishishi, tengo muchos años. Pero no recuerdo nada de eso- dijo desconcertado._

_-Con el cerebro tamaño maní, no recordarías ni lo que comiste ayer- le dijo Nami._

_-¿Eso fue un insulto?- pregunto inocentemente._

_Buggy estaba en un rincón llorando a mares por perder la posibilidad de ser el gran Santa y hacer negocios con Yeti Doflamingo. _

_-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez- La Madre Naturaleza dio unos pasos hacía el frente... -Ya que la niña Nami ha dado el puesto y encontrado a un descendiente, seguirá con su mismo puesto, Navegante... - la pelinaranja celebro -Y por lo tanto, Monkey D. Luffy, hijo de Monkey D. Dragón, heredero legitimo serás el nuevo Santa Claus-_

_Luffy estaba asombrado... Su sueño loco, de ser Santa Claus se estaba haciendo realidad..._

_-Nosotros los cuatro Dioses Padres, lo hacemos oficial y nadie podrá derrocarte de tu puesto - Padre Sol hablo._

_-Como el Nuevo Santa Claus, tienes la ayuda de la Naturaleza, el Sol, la Lluvia y el Sueño para tu camino en tu trabajo- el Padre Lluvia y Cazador hablo._

_-Tienes la bendición de todos - Shanks se acerco a él... - los cuatro Padres. La ayuda de los duendes. Los elfos. Los renos. Y la lealtad de el Pelotón Claus.- le tendió la mano cual fue recibida con un gran apretón por parte de Luffy._

_-Gracias Shanks...- sentía que estaba soñando, pero todo era realidad._

_- y... por tu nuevo puesto permite obsequiarte mi mejor pertenencia y de la cual estoy orgulloso- tomo su sombrero y lo puso en la cabeza del moreno, quien asombrado y los ojos abiertos de par en par, lo observo. Cuando lo acompaño había escuchado lo importante que era ese sombrero para el pelirrojo, ahora que estaba en su cabeza se sentía orgulloso por portarlo. _

_-Lo cuidare muy bien, con mi vida-_

_-Estoy seguro Luffy, así como yo lo he hecho por estos años.- se acerco a él para susurrarle... -el sombrero perteneció al difunto Roger, el Santa. Siendo el nuevo Santa te queda mejor._

_-Shishishishi..._

_-Les presento, oficialmente a: Santa "Sombrero de Paja" Claus- _

_Todos aplaudieron, ovacionando al nuevo jefe y su nueva era._

Neh... había tomado la mejor decisión en su vida. Nadie podría haber desempeñado mejor papel, solo Luffy.

De ese día ya habían pasado cinco días, el contador mostraba el número 5 en rojo, en modo de advertencia por próximo evento tan importante en el Polo Norte. Habían tenido buenos días desde que llegaron al Taller, pero ahora se encontraban con pequeños problemas de sus enemigos, los Yetis. Empezando a hacer sus movimientos para estropear el día al Santa "Sombrero de Paja", quien parecía ser una leyenda ahora que se había difundido su origen. El hijo de Carne de Santa "Revolucionario", de quien jamás se volvió a saber. Solo Garp sabía la respuesta y este no tenía nada que decir.

-Debes hacerlo más rápido y sin hacer tanto escándalo- le ordeno, había mejorado mucho, al principió entraba gritando "Feliz Navidad" "Wu-ju me dejaron leche y galletas" ¿Donde esta la carne?" y muchas cosas mas que empeoraba la situación en un momento real.

Incluso había llegado a tener la ayuda de la "Nieve", su hermana Nojiko, quien manipulaba cuan fuerte era la nevada en el mundo entero y en que lugares. Se había congelado, casi muriéndose de frió al tan solo llevar un chaleco rojo y no querer usar el saco de un Santa, el gorro había sido desplazado por el sombrero de paja, lo cual esperaban que no fuera para siempre.

Ace le ayudo, con la experiencia que tenía de ver a su padre entrenar cuando tan solo faltaban 2 días. Aunque no mucho, porque Luffy quería experimentar por si solo todo el proceso. Sabo, el conejo de pascua, Shanks, el Dios de los sueños, Reylig, el Cazador, también le ayudaron, apoyándolo y dándole su porción de carne cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Pero Nami, es lo más rápido que puedo- se quejo, ella le exigía mucho y lo agotaba.

Frunció el ceño, ella tenía un as bajo la manga... -¿Enserio?- pregunto desanimada, él asintió... dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota... -Debí saberlo nadie podría ser mejor que el viejo Roger, ni siquiera tu puedes superar su marca de récord de su recorrido y de ser el mas silencioso. Tienes razón, tu no puedes Luffy, descansa. Ya estas listo.

Luffy se quedo con la boca abierta. En la pantalla de la pared se marcaba en cuanto tiempo el entraba y salía de la casa y cuanto silencio hacía, a un lado en letras solo un poco pequeñas veía números de hacía un años atrás, que marcaban el tiempo estimado que Roger hizo en entrar y salir sin tanto ruido. Una velocidad que ni siquiera los antiguos Santa Claus hubiera echo.

Se acomodo el sombrero, le dio a Franky, quien manejaba el cronometro, una mirada determinada. 3... 2... 1... El cronometro empezó a correr, junto con Luffy

Nami sonreía con suficiencia, el chantaje siempre funcionaba y ella quería que Luffy fuera el mejor de los mejores. Él estaba dando lo mejor que tenía, incluso mas y no parecía agotado, daba todo lo que tenía y aun guardaba más.

Este sería el mejor año para el Polo Norte y el Taller. Todo estaba en su normalidad. Lo que se podía.

Sus amigos se habían decidido a quedarse. Ussop, tomando el papel de cuenta-cuentos para los duendes y Chopper, tratando ahora de no nombrar a los Yetis u otros enemigos del Taller. Sanji, cocinaba junto a Zeff quien siempre lo insultaba al igual que su comida, pero muy por dentro asombrado que existiera otro cocinero que estuviera a su altura e incluso superarlo. Robin, había tomado el trabajo de Asesora de Santa Claus y su abogada, por si las moscas. Zoro, no había estado muy de acuerdo en seguir en el Polo Norte, todos eran tan felices y muy dulces, él odiaba lo dulce, solamente el "Agua Sanadora" de Shanks mejora un poco todo eso. Hasta que Luffy le ofreció empleo como su espadachín personal y obligar a Mihawk a entrenarlo, para ser el mejor y así al fin Dracule tener sus deseadas vacaciones que bien merecidas las tenías, desde hacía 10 siglos.

Si... todo había salido bien al fin. El susto que se había llevado valió la pena. Ahora todo dependía de Luffy y lo conocía tan bien que sabía, no solo disfrutaría ser Santa, sino también llevaría felicidad a todos los niños del mundo.

**"NUEVO RECORD..."**

Franky y Nami se levantaron aplaudiendo, Luffy había superado el récord de Roger y no estaba cansado. Las palabras en la pantalla no solo se mostraron ahí, sino también en todo el taller, ahora estaban informados.

Luffy sería el Rey de Reyes Santa.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPILOGO**

**0-0-0 DÍAS PARA NAVIDAD... 11:59 PM **

Todo era movimiento en el Taller de Santa. Los duendes terminaban de meter todos los regalos en el saco mágico de Sombrero de Paja.

En la oficina de Santa. Luffy estaba de pie quito, mientras observaba como Nami terminaba de ajustarle el traje rojo que debía portar. Su sombrero de paja colgaba detrás, siendo reemplazado por el gorro rojo que la pelinaranja le había entregado y al fin su cabello vuelto a la normalidad, naranja de nuevo. Los botones estaban puestos, el cinturón negro acababa de terminar de abrocharse, sus botas de combate negras estaban amarradas y bien puestas, sus guantes puestos. Estaba listo.

-Listo Luffy. O mas bien Santa Claus, jefe-

-Gracias Nami- se miro en el espejo, su ropa ropa roja, su gorro, todo el estaba bien... -Ahora, vamos a entregar esos juguetes.

-Querrás decir ha entregar, Luffy. Recuerda que solo tu y tus dos ayudantes irán en el trineo-

-¿Porque?- se quejo, el tenía muchas ilusiones de usar el trineo pero no solo él... -yo quiero que todos mis amigos vengan conmigo...-

-No se puede Luffy, el trineo esta echo específicamente para tres personas y el saco de regalos. Si van mas, nunca podrás llegar a repartir totalmente los juguetes.-

-Awwwhhh...- le daba tristeza no poder llevarlos, pero el quería llevar los regalos de Navidad a todos... -Ni modo... vamos, shishishishi.

-Es jo jo jo jo, Luffy. Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo- le grito corriendo detrás de él.

-Jo jo jo jo shishishishi- rió, mientras corría para subirse al trineo.

.

El trineo estaba rodeado de los duendes, el pelotón Claus y los amigos de Luffy, queriendo ver su partida. Sobre el trineo estaba sus dos ayudantes a la espera del nuevo jefe, ellos eran Coby y Hellmepo, ambos principiantes queriendo convertirse en los mejores duendes del Polo Norte. Los renos ya estaban en sus posiciones, solo faltaba Santa.

-Jo jo jo jo shishishishi- llego corriendo y de un salto llego hasta el trineo. Saludando a todos para verlo partir...

-Estamos listo Jefe Santa. Tendrás el despegue mas Supah del año...- grito Franky desde los controles.

-Muy bien... vamos Trueno, Relámpago, Cometa, Cupido, Pompón, Juguetón, Vondín, Danzarín, vaamos...

-ESPERA..- Nami lo detuvo.

-Uh.. ¿Que pasa Nami?...-

-Idiota, olvidas el mapa.- le paso un dispositivo GPS que mostraba las rutas de cada lugar donde debía pasar y sus cambios climáticos... -esto te ayudara ha saber por donde ir y no perderte Idiota... Coby estas a cargo de verificar siempre su ruta, si algo pasa te la verás con mi puño... ¿entiendes?-

-S-Si, señorita Nami- tembló con tan solo pensar en su puño, casi mas fuerte que el de Garp.

-Muy bien, ya te puedes ir...- antes de marcharse le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, desorientandolo por varios segundos. -Feliz Navidad idiota y ten mucho cuidado

Sin mas se alejo de él, nadie había visto ese intercambio entre ellos, pues el saco los cubría. Mas Robin le dio una sonrisa misteriosa cuando volvió a ellos, haciendo sonrojar sus mejillas.

Saliendo de su estupor, se vio preparado... -Vamos Rudolph.

Chopper estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos empezando a elevarse, él los había cuidado muy bien y nada malo les pasaría, tendrían un buen viaje.

-Adiós, adiós... nos vemos- varios duendes y Chopper corrieron detrás del trineo al elevarse, esperando verlo muy pronto.

-Jo jo jo jo... Feliz Navidad... Jo jo jo jo Shishishishi...-

-Ese idiota no aprende- murmuro alto Nami.

-Quizás sea su nueva marca como Santa Claus- opino Robin... ambas sonrieron.

El trineo despareció en lo alto, despegando a toda velocidad, pero aun escuchando su risa de eco en lo alto del cielo.

**-Feliz Navidad... jo jo jo jo jo shishishishishi jo jo jo jo jo shishishishi...-**

**FIN**

* * *

Seis días después, subi el final de esta historia.

No es que me hubiera olvidado de ella. LO que pasa es que me olvide de la contraseña de mi laptop y en Word ya tenía estos dos últimos capitulos escritos y no quería volver a escribirlos, porque no sería lo mismo. Después de un milagro al fin volví a ingresar en ella y aquí esta el final. Siento la tardanza. Pero espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic Navideño... gracias por sus reviews.

**que hayan pasado una gran y Feliz Navidad y tengan un Buen Año Nuevo... Atte. Hoshi... Bendiciones a todos...**


End file.
